My New World
by Firem78910
Summary: A villain Attack cause Izuku and Inko to go to the Pokemon world where Izuku becomes a Trainer years later he starts his journey with his Pokemon take on their greatest challenge yet the Galar league and the UA students of class 1-A (Izuku x Marnie x Ochako)
1. My New World

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem I'm here to give the second fic of the poll My New World**

**Isara: Pado-Stop it me it's January for god's sake**

**Firem78910: Padoru's always find to sneak in throughout the year**

**Isara: oh great.**

**Firem78910: Any who on with the show**

**My New World**

**By **

**Firem78910**

**Prologue My New World**

It was a bad day for two green haired people. One was a slim woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left. And the other has round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he is often described by others as being plain-looking.

They were Izuku and Inko Midoriya.

They were just from the doctor's office where the doctor had bluntly told Izuku that he would never be a hero and that he will never get a Quirk.

Izuku was sad no sad was putting mildly and Inko was sadden when Izuku said 6 words that metaphorically stabbed her heart and soul.

"Not all men are made equally." Izuku said.

This tore Inko asunder knowing that Kami didn't give Izuku a Quirk. At first she thought of blaming herself but shakes her head knowing that asking Izuku to forgive her was a horrid idea her baby needed her support not her apology. Inko needed to think of a way to help her son but when she was thinking this.

***BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM***

That happened a villain started to attack, the villain looked like a young man with white hair and starry like eyes he was fighting the #1 hero All Might.

All Might is a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique, his design resembling a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly too each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes.

He was dressed in his Golden Age hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the top his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

Beside him was a young woman who was about the villain's age.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am-." All Might started to say until the Young man interrupted him.

"Shut the hell up All Might this has nothing to do with you!" The Young man said as he fires an orb at a young woman to which All Might blocks it.

"Young man I'm sure the police will be lenient with if you just turn yourself in." All Might calmly said as the young man shook his head.

"No All Might I will only go to prison once she confesses to her crimes." The Young man said as he fired another blast at her.

All Might continue to block blasts the young man was launching until one blast was headed towards the Midoriyas.

"NO!" The Young man shouted as he fired a beam at the ongoing orb but it was too late as the Midoriyas disappeared.

All Might was about Detroit Smash the Young man until an oversized scarf wrapped around the young woman that he was protecting.

The owner of said scarf is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat.

He sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle.

This was Aizawa Shota also known (reluctantly) as the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head.

"Sorry for taking so long some new guys from the police force didn't believe I was a Pro-Hero." Aizawa said as the Young man nods.

"It's ok as long as this lying bitch is rotting in Tartarus." The Young man.

"With what you told me that's a given now then what about those two people caught in one of your blasts?" Aizawa asked.

"It was supposed to be send that bitch to her own personal hell but I changed it to a relative safe place." The Young man said.

"Relatively safe?" Aizawa said with a Raised eyebrow.

All Might was so confused right now why Aizawa was talking to that Villain, why the young woman was wrapped up and more importantly where did those people go.

**With Inko**

Inko woke in a strange room it was white and sterile looking she felt tired and it was in that moment that Inko remembered the Villain attack.

"IZUKU WHERE ARE YOU!" Inko shouted.

When she shouted a nurse that has bright pink hair and fair skin. Wearing a Mexican-pink colored dress with a white nurse apron, and low-heel Mary Jane shoes.

With her was a bipedal, mammalian animal. Its body is dark purple with white markings. It have brown eyes and white hands with three fingers. It also has horns pointing downwards. The torso was circular and white. It also has red marks above its eyes. Their feet are white and have three toes.

"Madam please calm down your son is ok." The Nurse said in perfect Japanese and in a calming tone.

Inko calmed down a bit but still stood on guard.

"There's some here to see you." The Nurse said.

The door opened to reveal a man and a cat or what looked like a cat.

The man wears black penny loafers, brown suit pants and a white shirt with pink tie, lighter brown vest and an investigator coat. He has brown eyes, dark hair, wrinkle marks around his mouth, black eyebrows and an inquisitive look.

The cat like creature is small and bipedal. It has two white whiskers on each side of its oval-shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead, and highly resembles a cat. The creature's tail and feet are cream-colored like the rest of it, but they are brown at the end. It has small paw pads on the undersides of its heels and toes. It is much like a Maneki Neko, a toy of Japanese descent known for bobbing its arm and hand up and down.

"Hello Madam I'm Looker from the International Police and this is my assistance Meowth." Looker said.

"Heya lady." Meowth said in a Brooklyn accent as Inko was surprised.

She had seen talking animals before but that was due to their Quirks but still.

Looker asked Inko a series of questions at first there were simple ones then they got weird it was then that Looker told her.

"Mrs. Midoriya I'm afraid that this is not your world." Looker said.

Inko could only say three words that summed up her thoughts.

"What the fuck." Inko said.

**With Izuku**

Izuku was in another room playing with some strange creatures and one of those creatures is a reptilian creature which is red in colour. Its head has 4 small horns and a small electric volt running down the middle that is white in colour. Its eyes are always half closed and have yellow irises. Its cheeks are lighter purple, which is carried over to its belly and pelvic area. Its tail is attached to its pelvic area, which resembles a diaper. It limbs only have 2 fingers and toes each. Izuku then saw a little girl with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a pink dress. She looked sad.

Both Izuku and the creature walked towards the girl and said hello.

"Um hi." The girl said shyly.

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya um I noticed you're here alone and wondered if you like to play?" Izuku said.

"Ok my name is Marnie." Marnie said.

The two kids started to play with each other Inko and an older man was coming towards them.

The older man is slim and tired-looking with pallid skin. His droopy eyes are cyan-colored and have blue-gray circles around them, and he has thick black eyebrows. There are lines in between his eyes.

He has long, spiky, black-and-white hair which covers one side of his face and is tied in three ponytails. The hair on the left side of his head is shaved. His ponytail has an alternating striped pattern.

He dons a black and pink shorts jumpsuit with a white jacket on top that has pink diagonal stripes on the torso area and spikes on the wrist area. He wears a thumbless black glove on his right hand, and is wearing a collar, only with a gray band. He dons a metal wristband and a white glove on his left hand, and a belt with metal balls hanging from it.

"Big brother Piers!" Marnie shouted as she rushes towards the older man.

"Hey there Marnie I got you something." Piers said as he gives her a little black metal ball with green spots and an orange line in the middle.

Marnie took the ball and pressed the button in the middle making it grow bigger.

This made the Midoriyas looked shocked as the saw the tiny ball grow into the size of a baseball.

"Come on out!" Marnie said as she throws the ball upwards where it opens up and a flash of light appears.

Once the light dies down it reveals a small, bipedal rodent-like creature. Its body is light yellow with two large markings on its body. The left side is black and the right side is brown. Its eyes are black with white pupils and it has pink spots on its cheeks. It has a small dot for a nose and its mouth has one tooth in it. It has two small ears with one tuft under each one, and its limbs are short.

"It's so cute thank you Big brother." Marnie said as she hugged Piers.

"No problem Marnie I know how much you wanted a Morpeko." Piers said Marnie nods.

Izuku started muttering about how the creature came out of the ball, how the ball grew, ETC.

Inko on the other hand shook her head, she was used to Izuku muttering she poked his head to make him stop.

"Mama what happen?" Izuku asked.

"You were muttering again Izu." Inko said as Izuku blushed.

"Don't worry about it Inko right?" Piers said as he asked the last part.

"Yes and I'm glad that your got us to this place." Inko said.

"Of course Inko, Interpol told us that you and your kid are going to stay with us for a while until you can get stabilized." Piers said.

"So this kid and his mom will stay with us?" Marnie asked.

"Yup and Gym season is going to get started and despite Spikemuth being a small place challengers still come here and if you don't mind me asking can you help out a bit I'll pay." Piers said as he asked for Inko's help.

"That depends?" Inko asked.

As she and Piers talked about a possible job. Izuku and Marine were talking about the creature that was with Izuku.

"It looked lonely that's why I played with it." Izuku simply said.

Marnie smiled a little then she tugged on her brothers Jacket. Piers looked at Marnie then Marnie spoke.

"Say big brother I saw that kid was playing with that Toxel can you give him a Poke ball to catch it?" Marnie asked.

"Ok I know of that Toxel no one would adopt it because it was Shiny which is odd but here." Piers said as he gives Izuku a ball.

Piers gives Izuku a blue ball with two rings surrounding it on each side diagonally. It resembles a Wormhole.

"Wow this looks cool. But how do I use?" Izuku asked.

Marnie looks at Izuku as if he was an alien. But she shakes her head and teaches him how to use the ball. Inko looked nervous about Toxel but Piers told her that it will be alright.

Izuku nods and presses the button to making it bigger he then walked up towards Toxel.

"Hi there my name is Izuku and I want to catch you because I want to be your friend." Izuku said.

Toxel cheered at the thought of having a friend he tapped its head on the ball and it was sucked in via a red light.

"Izuku looked happy with his new friend." Inko still looked nervous but smiled for Izuku's new pet.

**Sometime later**

Izuku and Inko were at their new apartment wondering what they were going to do.

"Mama can I still be a hero like All Might?" Izuku asked.

"No, you'll be a better hero then All Might." Inko said as she hugged Izuku.

Izuku smiled and little did they know that this was first step to being a hero.

**11 years later**

We find an older Izuku Midoriya checking his to Poké Balls containing his two Pokémon.

"(This is it guys let's do this)." Izuku thought as he was about to walk out the door.

"Mom I'm going now." Izuku said as Inko looked at her son and smiled.

"Good luck Izuku and use protection when you're with Marnie." Inko teased.

Izuku who was red like a Tamato berry quickly said good bye and headed towards the station.

The first of becoming a good trainer and a Hero started on this day.

**Firem78910: ta dah the second fic of the three in the poll hope you guys like it bye**


	2. Hammerlocke Tales and Heroes Assemble

**Firem78910: hey and welcome back to the first chapter of My New World**

**Sothis: this will be fun you got any idea about teams**

**Firem78910: somewhat spoilers but for Izuku's current team is Toxtricity and a foreign Dark type, oh he'll captured a couple a Pokémon **

**Sothis: and before anyone comments about Izuku getting Toxtricity early keep in mind that he had him for 11 years so it was bound to Evolve in that timeframe**

**Firem78910: ok now with that out of the way on with the chapter**

**Chapter 1**

**Hammerlocke Tales and Heroes Assemble**

**Spikemuth **

After escaping his mother's embarrassing words he head towards the entrance of Spikemuth where he sees his girlfriend Marnie.

As for how Izuku got Marnie to be his girlfriend well they knew each other for 11 years and so it happened when they both turned 12 years old

Marnie is now a slim young woman with the same icy blue eyes and black hair now tied in twintails, the latter with red ribbons. She wears a black choker (A gift from Izuku), a pink minidress under a black Gothic jacket and matching black and pink boots. She also wears a red ear piercing and carries a red backpack.

She looks at Izuku for a second and even though she doesn't look it she's happy to see him.

"Zuzu-Kun how are you?" Marnie asked.

"Doing great Yami-Chan and you." Izuku said as Marnie blushes a bit.

"I'm fine now we need to get to Hammerlocke before nightfall that way we can trolley to Motostoke." Marnie said.

"Uh Yami-Chan you do know that the gym challenge doesn't start in 3 weeks right." Izuku pointed out.

"That's why we're going early so that we can train and maybe catch some Pokémon in those two weeks and I know you want to catch one on Hammerlocke hills and on the third week we can get some more supplies for the Journey, because I know you want to go for all ten badges Plus Ultra Style." Marnie said as Izuku nods.

"Ok Yami-Chan I do want to have a Gothita as much as you want an Impidimp." Izuku said as Marnie nods.

"Ok then let's go then Zuzu-Kun." Marnie said as both she and Izuku leave for Hammerlocke.

**BNHA World**

**Asphodel medium security prison**

With the world of professional super heroes there are three famous prisons where they keep criminals.

Elysium, Asphodel and Tartarus.

Each one having the best means of keeping and/or Rehabilitating the residents the former is much more likely to happen in Tartarus while the latter is to happen in Elysium. Asphodel is a even 50/50 split.

One of Asphodel's Prisoners was Azul Kensaw, he was in prison for over 10 years but he didn't care as he did this for his younger sister. His sister Yuna Kensaw committed suicide thanks to the efforts of his Parents and his Ex-girlfriend Sona. His Parents along with Sona were arrested all he was in for was some minor Property damage other than that he got off with a slap on his wrist.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Azul stopped what he was doing and opened the door to reveal All Might.

"All Might what happen?" Azul asked.

"Ah yes Azul-Shonen I'd like to tell you that you are being released." All Might said as Azul smiles.

"Thank you All Might I'll get ready as soon as I can." Azul said.

"Of course but I need a favo-." All Might started to until Azul interrupted him.

"I've been looking for the Midoriya's since I've been here." Azul said as All Might went wide eyed.

"I see shonen I'm glad for that actually I hope that you find them soon." All Might said.

"Actually sir I've found them last week." Azul said.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?!" All Might shouted.

"Yup and I can make a portal in the general area of where there are." Azul said.

"I see I see, I'll need to tell my colleagues about this." All Might said.

"Of course All Might." Azul Said.

As All Might left and Azul gets ready to leave and wonders what Izuku was doing right now.

**Pokémon world **

**Route 7 **

We find both Izuku and Marnie having lunch unknowingly Izuku had a stowaway on his backpack said Stowaway was a Pokémon to which Izuku caught it with a Quick Ball he had found just outside of the Route 9 tunnel.

Everyone was now eating lunch both they and their Pokémon. As Izuku was serving his Pokémon he looks at his team.

His newest member is a small Pokémon that resembles an octopus. It has sandy white skin, blue eyes, and orange markings. Two of its tentacles have orange suckers and purple tips, making them resemble boxing gloves. This was a Clobbopus.

Izuku chuckled as he saw how cute Clobbopus acted like a 3 year old.

Izuku then saw his second Pokémon is a small kitten-like Pokémon, with black fur. It has a short nose, red eyes with yellow sclera and short ears with gray insides. It has two stripes on its head with a vertical line intersecting them. The lower part of its face is red with two tufts of fur on each side. It has a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end. This was a Litten.

He was a gift from Marnie and Piers when he turn 10 years old.

And finally his eldest and first Pokémon it was also the tallest he had red and blue skin on his waist was a ring that had spikes around it and on the back of his head had blue electricity coming out of it. He also had a calm demeanor when he evolved. This was a Low Key Toxtricity.

He then looks at Marnie's Team, first he sees Morpeko Marnie's oldest Pokémon. He then a dark blue, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a poison dart frog. It has yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There are orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth are wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there are white bands around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, most of which are black. The only digits that are not black are its center fingers, which are orange instead. This was a Croagunk.

Marnie caught her a while back.

Her next Pokémon a small bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly yellow in color, with a red scaly belly; below the yellow portion of its head, its body is cream-colored. Scraggy's head is large and heavy, and they tend to head butt. It has large, bulgy ovular eyes with black pupils that are set to the sides of its head. Its white teeth appear to be constantly exposed, giving it a grinning appearance. He also has two tiny nostrils above its grinning mouth. There is a small red scale atop his yellow head. He has loose, yellow shed skin around his legs, resembling baggy trousers. Some of the loose skin around its legs to trails off to form or cover its tail. His shed skin "pants" looked very elastic and can be pulled up to its neck, which enables it to reduce the damage it takes from attacks. This was Scraggy.

His Mom got her this Pokémon on Marnie's 12th birthday.

And finally her youngest Pokémon a small feline Pokémon. She has mainly deep purple fur, with cream-colored patches on her muzzle, forehead, chest, forelegs, back, and back feet. She has green eyes with slit pupils and large angular pink eyelids. It has a blunt catlike muzzle with a small black triangular nose. It has pointed catlike ears and whisker-like tufts of fur on each cheek. It has a sleek, slender body with small dainty paws and feet. Its tail is long and skinny with a crescent-like tuft at the tip. This is a Purrloin.

Marnie caught her when both she and Izuku received their Pokédexs.

They were happily eating lunch and Izuku spoke.

"So Marnie how long to we get to Hammerlocke?" Izuku asked.

"About 2 to 3 hours Zuzu-Kun." Marnie said as took a bite of her sandwich.

"Sounds good Yami-chan." Izuku said as he drank his water.

"Any who let's pack and move on." Marnie said as they returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and packed their kitchenware and went on their way.

"Let's go Zuzu-kun." Marnie said.

"Hai Yami-chan to Hammerlocke." Izuku said.

The two went to Hammerlocke to get to Motostoke.

**BNHA World**

It had been a day since Azul had been released from Asphodel and was now helping the Pro-Heroes to find the Midoriyas.

He along with All Might and Several Pro-Heroes were at a base to where the Portal will be housed.

"Ok I found them and judging by what I saw both of them are living well." Azul said as he makes a portal.

"I'm glad that they could live in Peace Azul Shonen but why are the Midoriyas in two different directions?" All Might asked.

"Oh that well…" Azul said as he explained about the world Izuku and Inko were in. All Might was amazed but then realizes that Izuku would be in one of these challenges… and he has a girlfriend.

"This will be difficult Azul shonen." All Might said.

"I think it would best if you send some people around Izuku age so that we can get him back, I feel like this has Plan A vibes and everyone knows that Plan A never works. But also that if a team of superheroes just appeared and took the Midoriyas they'll just see you as a bunch of crazy kidnappers." Azul said with a shrug.

"Ok and Plan B?" All Might asked.

"We watch him and hope for the best." Azul said as he starts to make the portal permanent.

But two flashes appeared before them.

The first flash dissipated and revealed is a very large, bipedal Aquadic/Draconic creature. The majority of its body has a light pink-grey-white coloring with linear sections on its body being purple. Its arms and shoulders are covered by large, armored plates, and each hand holds five nails. The round plates on its shoulders each have a large pearl in the center, representing its affiliation to Pearl. On the creatures back are wings, which are seemingly not used for flight, as the creature can levitate.

"Ok who's the Dumbass that tried to rip a hole in our dimension?!" The creature shouted as the Pro-Heroes except for All Might pointed at Azul.

The Creature looked at Azul with a glare while Azul gave the so called Heroes one as well.

"Palkia that's enough." The second creature said.

The second creature was sauropod-like. It is mainly blue with some gray, metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various, light blue lines all over its body. It has a, somewhat, wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. The creature also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, long claws, and a short tail, almost the impression of armor.

"Dialga this guy tried to open a permanent portal to our world!" Palkia said.

"I know but father told to ask him why he's doing this." Dialga said as Palkia calms down.

"Fine but you need to tell you're doing this in the first place." Palkia said.

Azul sighs and begins to tell the two about how all of this started and why he was doing this.

After he told them Palkia voiced his only thought.

"Great now I feel like an Asshole. Ok we'll help you." Palkia said as he and Dialga helps Azul make the portal permanent.

Azul smiles at this since he needed the help. Though he did wondered how Izuku was doing.

**Pokémon world**

**Hammerlocke city**

Despite coming here many times he was still amazed at the size of the city, don't get him wrong he's loyal to Spikemuth but there's something about Hammerlocke that makes him feel safe and at home. He thinks it's due to the fact that he used to live in a city near Tokyo which was a massive city. But either way when he and Marnie arrived they both went to the Pokémon Center on the eastern side of the city to heal their parties then the checked the weather for tomorrow and they couldn't believe their luck Tomorrow was going to be foggy all day and night tomorrow in all the areas of Hammerlocke hills.

So the two lovers decided that for today they would explore Hammerlocke and the day after tomorrow they will buy supplies.

During Izuku's exploration he learned long ago that people tend to lose a lot of stuff. The Quick ball he used to capture his Clobbopus is a very good example.

So far he had found a Hyper Potion, X Attack, Dire Hit, Soothe Bell a Focus Sash (after beating a Cottonee with Endeavor (the move not the burning trash can of a "Hero")), a large bag of EXP Candy and 20 bags of Pewter Crunchies (after beating Café Master Bernard in a Double Battle) and a Rare Candy. He also met a trainer who teaches the Pledge moves to which he taught Litten Fire Pledge. When he got back to Marnie at the eastern Pokémon Center they talked about of how they were going to do tomorrow and which balls they would use.

**Next Day**

**Hammerlocke Hills**

It was nice foggy day. Where both Izuku and Marnie are looking for Pokémon for their Teams for Izuku a Gothita and Marnie seeks an Impidimp. The two went on their way and began their search.

**With Marnie**

Marnie and Morpeko were looking for the Impidimp she was looking for she knows where to find some along the she found a few Balm Mushrooms and a few Star Pieces and a Revive. She knew a few rich people to sale the mushrooms for hefty sums as for the Star Pieces Izuku knew some guy who goes gaga for them and Comet shards. As she thought about the guys they knew she heard the bushes rustle. Marnie and Morpeko stopped and hoped it was their quarry.

Indeed it was a small, pink, bipedal Pokémon. His large head has two pointed ears and a black, bat-like wing on the back of his head. He has large eyes with small pupils and black markings on his face. He has a long, pointed nose with a single nostril. His mouth has a black tongue and two fangs sticking out. His hands have three digits and its feet are digitless. He has no tail.

She found her quarry Impidimp.

She immediately told Morpeko to use thunder wave than then Electroweb to bind it. The Impidimp get shocked by the thunder wave but manages to dodge the Electroweb. Morpeko shocked Impidimp with a thunderbolt. Marnie wanted this battle to over soon but no luck as 5 minutes had passed.

For those who do not own a Morpeko, they have two froms the Full Belly Form and the Hangry Form.

Hangry form gives Morpeko dark purple fur and both of its markings are black. Its eyes are red and it has an angry expression, as opposed to Full Belly mode.

One guy coined the term Millennial Pikachu for Morpeko.

Marnie knew that Impidimp is as good as hers.

"Morpeko, Aura Wheel." Marnie said as Morpeko made a wheel of Darkness and rammed it at Impidimp knocking the Mon out.

Marnie took out a Dusk Ball and threw it at Impidimp.

The ball only shook once marking it a critical capture.

Marnie didn't smile but she was happy she took out her Pokédex to scan Impidimp is in.

If Marnie didn't smile then she was smiling now (A small one but still a smile) this Impidimp had the trait she wanted.

With Impidimp now in her hands she goes back to Hammerlocke but before she does she sends Izuku a text message telling him she's got Impidimp.

She then remembers Morpeko is still in Hangry mode. So she gave her a bag of Pewter Crunchies.

Morpeko rips the bag open and eats all of the Crunchy snack thus turning her back into Full Belly Form. Marnie then returns her to her Dusk Ball and walks back to Hammerlocke.

**With Izuku**

**Giant's Cap**

While Marnie is going back to Hammerlocke Izuku was near a clifftop looking for a Gothita and up till now he hasn't found one yet. He did find a comet shard. It was then he found one but something wasn't right she still had the appearance of a baby. Its head was large and rounded but it was pink, her eyes were Purple instead of the big blue eyes that they usually had it still had the three visible eyelashes on each, and the lips were a lighter shade of pink. It has three white bow-like adornments, located on the sides of its head and its neck. The black parts of her body were somewhat of a blueish purple color.

Izuku also saw that she was wounded a small wound that resembled a Night Slash.

Izuku knew he needed to get Gothita to the center so Izuku took a Moon Ball and used it to capture her. Once that was done he rushed back to Hammerlocke hoping that she'll survive.

"(I need to get her to the center quickly)." Izuku thought as he ran towards Hammerlocke.

**BNHA World**

All Might looked at the students that had been chosen for this.

Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo.

The Strongest and most human looking of all of Class 1-A.

Ochaco is a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She is fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk.

Momo is a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat.

Shoto is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn't pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual coloring being due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye's iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. Despite this, however, several of the girls in his class have claimed that he is handsome Mina Ashido even going as far as to say that he's the best-looking guy in Class 1-A.

Katsuki is a young man of average height, with a slim, muscular build and fair skin tone. He has short, spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and bright red in color.

"Shonen's and Shojo's you have chosen to go about a mission of utmost importance." All Might started to until Azul interrupted him.

"All Might just tell them already no need to be dramatic." Azul said to the Symbol of Peace.

All Might chuckled.

"Thanks for ruining the moment. Any who your mission is to keep an eye on this Young man Izuku Midoriya and try to convince him to come back to Japan." All Might said as he showed a picture of Izuku.

"Which I know for a fact that won't work." Azul said as All Might ignored him.

"Izuku is currently in the country of Galar and is participating in a national competition you are to try and participate in said Competition and under no circumstance you are to use your Quirks unless it's an emergency that is so extreme that you have no choice but to use them." All Might said as he emphasizes that last part.

"Um All Might can we ask why that is the case?" Ochako asked.

"It is because the People in Galar are Quirkless as in they are from another world where Quirks do not exist." All Might said as he dropped the bomb.

As the girls talked about Galar and its people Shoto nodded but asked a question.

"All Might why are we doing all of this for one Quirkless person? If what Mr. Kensaw says is true shouldn't we just let him be." Shoto asked.

"I know but this is to make amends for my mistake do you know of when Mr. Kensaw was arested." All Might said as he hangs his head down in shame.

"I know that it when Earserhead was investigating the possible murder of Yuna K-." Momo said as she connected the dots making her gasp.

"That's right had i not interfered with Aizawa's investigation the Midoriya's would still be here in Japan." All Might said.

"Where he would have been bullied and some random jackass would have told him to kill himself." Azul said as the students winched and All Might glared at him.

Azul rolled his eyes and glared back at All Might.

"Look at me in the fucking eye and tell me that i'm lying." Azul as everyone went silent.

Everyone refused to look Azul in the eye because he is in the right.

As the other 3 in the group discussed on what to do in this mission Katsuki walked towards All Might.

"Oi All Might." Katsuki said in a Quiet tone.

"Yes Bakugou Shonen?" All Might asked.

"When do we leave?" Katsuki asked.

"Um in a few days why?" All Might said.

"Good I accept All Might." Katsuki Said as he left.

Katsuki left to tell his Old Hag about where Izuku was. Katsuki missed his friend and when his mom told him of how he disappeared and about his Quirklessness. He cried at first then he bragged on how Izuku was just a pebble that was until his uncle, a man that even his hag of a mom fears forced Katsuki to go to therapy. Turns out he has both a Superiority and Inferiority complex thanks to the Shity Pre-School that basically made him god. His uncle took to a military school when he went to elementary saying that if a Shity preschool gave Katsuki gave him his complexes what would happen if he went to other schools in the Mustafu area other than UA High. To make a long story short Katsuki still acted like an Ass but he's been humbled and now he was given a chance to find Izuku hell yeah he'll take it.

"Just you wait Izu I'm gonna take both you and Auntie Inko home." Katsuki said as tiny explosions went off.

What Katsuki didn't know was that this would be the journey of a lifetime not just for him but for the others as well.

**Firem78910: Tada what do you think and yes a lot of thing happened in those 11 years in the Galar region**

**Sothis: yeah especially Izuku and Marnie being together already and Ochako when will she get in on this**

**Firem78910: In about Gordie or Melony's Gym**

**Sothis: ok until next time Ja na**


	3. A Journey beginnings

**Firem78910: Hey Guys Firem here and welcome back to My New World and before the chapter I like to Answer a general question you guys had last chapter regarding Izuku, Yes Izuku has been there his whole life and has Marnie as his girlfriend this should be a clean cut case of the two going through cannon Pokemon Sword and Shield games right?**

**Akitsu: wrong take a look at the prologue to where Izuku asked if he can be a Hero like All Might, well his mother said that he'll be a better Hero then All Might he still wants to be a Hero and the Idea of the UA students being there is a No Brainer as is Azul's words.**

**Firem78910: this is more a Journey of growth for Izuku and the others and once that Journey is over Izuku and Marnie will go to the My Hero World but not forever as Izuku, Marnie and Ochako will good back to the Pokémon world but until then enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Journey beginnings**

**BNHA World**

Today was the day that Bakugou and the others will go to the world Izuku was in. Bakugou had put some thought in to what he would do but it mostly involved finding Izuku ASAP but now he was thinking that this might not be a good idea after all.

"(Damn it all maybe I should use the hag's advice and just talk to him)." Katsuki thought as he wore an Orange and green t-shirt with some long pants.

As Katsuki was thinking on what to do Ochako was wondering what they would see in Galar minus what Azul had told them about that place but she was excited to go it was a shame that her friends Tsuyu, Mina, Toru, and Jirou couldn't come as well but after what All Might told them about The Galar Region it was for the best. All Ochako had to do was to wear her gloves all day and night to stay in the clear. She didn't know what Shoto was thinking and Momo seemed nervous. As for Bakugou she wonder if he should go on the mission in the first place and he might do something stupid.

"OI! Round Face!" Katsuki shouted.

"(Ugh, speak of the devil and he shall come)." Ochako thought.

"What ya want Bakugou?" Ochako Asked.

"Not much Round Face but I think we may be the only ones who can get Izuku back." Katsuki said.

Ochako raised an eyebrow.

"You I get, because you were his childhood friend but me I'm no one to him." Ochako said eyebrow still raised.

"Simple you might be able seduce him." Katsuki said.

Ochako was silent but rather then responding to Katsuki she punched the guy knocking him down and went on her way with a massive blush on her face.

"God damn Round Face has a mean left hook." Katsuki said as he was impressed by Ochako's power.

Shoto and Momo noticed this and went towards Katsuki.

"Um why Ochako and not Momo?" Shoto asked not knowing what was really going on.

"2 reasons Icy-Hot, One. Ponytail wouldn't want to do it any way. And two. She has a crush on you." Katsuki said.

"KATSUKI?!" Momo shouted as her face went red.

"Momo likes me?" Shoto asked now very confused about this.

"My work here is done." Katsuki said as he went on his way as well.

Katsuki smirked as walked away from the others he may have been an ass when he did that to Round Face but he had Zero Regrets about what he did to Icy-Hot and Ponytail those two just need to fucking kiss already. That and this will calm them down about their mission.

He also wasn't lying about Round Face's left hook.

As they got to the portal they saw a woman wearing what looked like a black and red robe and it looked like she was holding two containers.

She turns to see the UA Students.

"Oh good you're here I'm Yvonne Mortis, Dianna and Paul sent me to give you guys your first Pokémon." Yvonne said as she presented to box filled with four Pokéballs.

The first ball has a blue and black top, with blue on the left side and black on the right meeting in a zig-zag pattern in the middle. On the top of the border of the two sides is a yellow crescent moon.

The second ball is various shades blue except for the black horizontal band around the middle, and a white "cap" on the top of the ball in which the blue forms a gentle "wave" pattern around

The third Ball is almost entirely black with a gold band around the middle as well as a gold button, and carries rings of red on both halves which themselves are flanked by rings of gold.

And the last one was a red Poké Ball with a wide black band around the middle and red button.

"So who goes first?" Yvonne asked.

"I'll go first Ms. Mortis." Shoto said as he raised his hand.

As he walked towards the container he didn't know which one he wanted but something was telling him to pick the third ball. To which he did.

"Ok what do I do now?" Shoto asked wondering on how to make the Pokéball work.

"Press the button on the middle and throw it." Yvonne said.

Shoto pressed the button and threw the ball and in a flash of Light it revealed Shoto's Pokémon.

It is a fox-like Pokémon with snow white fur and ice blue paws. Its most distinctive feature is its snow white body and its six ice blue tails which are connected by a tuft of snow white fur. On the top of its head, it also has a tuft of snow white fur which curls back and falls over its forehead at the bottom.

"_Hello who's there?" _The fox asked though to the humans it was only its name on repeat.

Shoto looks at the fox and then picks it up.

"Um hi." Shoto said unsure on what to do.

"_Are you my new trainer mama said I would get one someday and that day came today, I'm so happy." _The fox said happily.

"That right there is a Vulpix from the Alola region her power over ice should be useful to you." Yvonne said.

Shoto smiled at that and petted her. Which caused the girls to gush on how cute Vulpix is.

"Oi! We don't have all day here and if you do that than do it with your own Pokémon." Katsuki said as Ochako went next.

She picked the first ball and did what Shoto did.

Once the ball opened it released a small, pink creature that is vaguely star-shaped in appearance. Its ears are completely brown. It has two small black eyes, a small mouth, and it appears to have a small, permanent blush on its cheeks. It possesses stubby, digitless arms and legs, which come to a point. It has a curl on its forehead and a curled up tail. Its ears are large, pointy, and dark.

"_Uwa where is here?" _The pink Pokémon asked.

Ochako Kyah'ed as she grabbed the little one and hugged it all while gushing how cute it was.

Yvonne chuckled at the sight and told her that Pokémon is known as Cleffa and that it's a boy.

"Then I'll name him Hoshi." Ochako said as Cleffa now named Hoshi cheered.

"Oh that's just adorable." Momo said now wanting to see her Pokémon as well.

She went for the red ball and did the same as Ochako and Shoto.

Upon releasing the contents of the ball. It was a Pokémon whose anatomy strongly resembles that of a bear or a stuffed teddy. Its most prominent feature is the white crescent moon on its forehead, which is stated to glow. And it was licking its paws, because there is honey on it.

"_Hi there miss are you my trainer?" _The teddy bear Pokémon asked.

As if she could read the teddy's mind Momo responded.

"Yes I am little one." Momo said as she hugged the tiny bear to her bountiful chest.

Yvonne told her that he is a Teddiursa.

Momo just gushed and hugged the little bear.

Katsuki just huffed and picked the last ball and did the same.

What came out is a small aquatic Pokémon that resembles lobster or shrimp. Its segmented body is a vivid blue color, with yellow antennae and eyes, and black stripes along its claws and back. Its underbelly is white. Its right claw is significantly larger than its left claw. It has four small blue feet.

Yvonne said that he is a Clauncher.

"Meh you'll do little guy." Katsuki said.

"_Wait hold up wasn't I dead just a few minutes ago, meh if I gotta be this guy's Pokémon to stay alive then so be it." _Clauncher said as Katsuki picked him up.

Yvonne smiled as she saw these new humans bond with their new Pokémon though she herself was a bit miffed, Yvonne Mortis or going by her real name of Yveltal knew that the souls she got were from previously dead Pokémon.

The Alolan Vulpix was killed due to it not being as the Humans call it a shiny at a Pokémon mill, Cleffa was eaten by an Arbok, Teddiursa drowned in a roaring rapids and Clauncher was a Toxipex's meal.

She was about to send their souls to the heavens when her father Arceus told her to revive them for an assignment. Once she heard everything from her dear old dad she knew who to blame and had to tell Xerneas to make new bodies with egg moves of her choice.

Besides from the looks of things both side seem to like each other so she believes she made a good choice.

"Alright kiddos it's time for you to go but before that one last thing." Yvonne said as she stepped away from the portal and presented the teens with a box of supplies.

The four heroes in training looked at each other as the opened the box which contained Different kinds of Pokéballs, Medicine, Camping equipment and enough food to split between the four.

"Shonens, Shojos I see that I'm not late." All Might said as he sees Yvonne.

"Um and you are?" All Might asked.

"A friend of Dianna and Paul." Yvonne said as All Might nods.

"I see, any way I'm here to see you off and not only me but your parents as well." All Might as he shows the kids that not their parents are here but also their classmates are here to say good bye.

After saying their good byes with Mina and the others telling Ochako they wanted Pokémon as well though Mina wanted one that could dance they went through the portal to find Izuku.

**Pokémon world**

When the heroes in training came out of the portal they saw clear skies and pure water and as far as the eye can see Pokémon are everywhere from the water, the sky and the land.

Everyone looked amazed well almost everyone.

"Oi! How the fuck are we going to get to the other side!" Katsuki shouted as the others turned to see that there was a house on the other side of the lake they were at.

The other three students got out of their stupor.

"We should look for a way across." Momo said as Ochako and Shoto nod.

"Alright then ponytail." Katsuki said as he went off in a random direction.

With that the four went off to find a way across the lake and after a while three of them came back.

"Did any of you find a way to cross the lake?" Momo asked as the boys shake their heads.

"No but I did find this." Shoto said as he shows Momo a pink disk and what look like a bottle of medicine.

"That's weird Icy-Hot cause I found this." Katsuki said as he shows them a candy wrapped in blue foil.

"I found a pretty scale and caught myself another Pokémon." Momo said as she shows them the scale and the Pokéball which was like Katsuki's ball.

"Oh you did then let's see it." Katsuki said as Momo tossed the ball.

Once the ball opened it revealed a Fish Pokémon. It has Purple skin with a pattern that resembles a Blueberry Cookie. It also has grey fins on its sides and on the top of its head that looks as if its fin was torn. There is also a fin on the back of this Pokémon.

"Looks like shit ponytail." Katsuki said only to get blasted by an Ice beam freezing Katsuki.

Both Momo and Shoto chuckled only for Katsuki to blow up the Ice and glares at the fish.

"Hey guys how are ya." Ochako said as she was seen riding…the Loch Ness Monster.

"Hey Ponytail did you-." Katsuki started to only for Momo to interrupt him.

"No Katsuki I did not make drugs nor did I drugged you with them I see it as well." Momo said as she too was amazed by this.

Shoto only nodded as he too saw this sight.

The Pokémon that Ochako was riding resembled a plesiosaur. Its skin is mainly a light blue with a cream/white underside. It has a very long neck with a rounded head. Its ears are shaped like spirals and it has a small horn on its forehead. Having no legs, it instead has four flippers for easy mobility in the water. It also have large, gray shell on its back with "knobs" covering it.

"Um Uraraka-san why are you riding the Loch Ness Monster?" Shoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh ya mean Nessie, he's my newest Pokémon but yeah I found him while I was looking for a way across the lake and then I thought he's big enough to fit all of us so I caught him." Ochako said as she returned Nessie.

Ochako then remember something.

"Oh Yaomomo can you make me some stickers with the faces of our class?" Ochako asked.

"Of course Ochako." Momo as she made various sets of stickers with the faces of their class.

"Thanks Yaomomo." Ochako said as she proceeds to place her stickers on her Pokéballs and places a sticker of Mina, Jirou and Denki on three extra Pokéballs.

Katsuki noticed this.

"Those balls for Earlobes and Raccoon eyes?" Katsuki asked as Ochako nods.

"Ok I say you call out Nessie and let's get out of this lake." Momo said as the others nod and she returns her fish Pokémon.

"Ok let's go Nessie!" Ochako shouted as she released Nessie from her ball.

The Heroes in training went atop Nessie and they sailed for a bit not knowing that trouble was brewing.

**At the other side of the lake**

At the other side of the lake there were several people talking about the league challenge.

The first person is a slender old woman with green eyes and brown hair, she wears a yellow dress with long sleeves under a white lab coat, beige ballet flats a purple necklace and glasses. She also wears a purple headband and carries a bird-shaped cane.

This is Professor Magnolia.

The second person is a slender young woman with fair skin, ginger hair in a large ponytail, and turquoise eyes. She wears a tan-colored trench coat with four buttons, a teal blouse, and light blue skinny jeans. For accessories, she wears a large black bracelet and gadget on her right hand, orange sunglasses, a black purse with a white heart, and four white heart-shaped hair decorations. On her feet, she wears black and turquoise high-heeled boots with white hearts.

This is Sonia, Assistant and granddaughter of Magnolia.

The third has long, purple hair and amber eyes. His baseball cap is tilted upwards, showing off the crown design on the brim, a red fur-lined cape which has logos of sponsors on the back and his black striped shirt has a sword and shield on it.

This is Leon the Galar Region's Champion.

The fourth is a dark-skinned boy with purple hair and yellow eyes. He wears a blue fur-rimmed jacket with a black shirt and pants, the latter with two purple stripes on the sides, black, white and purple sneakers and carries a green duffel bag.

This is Hop, Leon's younger brother.

The fifth is a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is seen wearing a grey beanie along with a red t-shirt with rolled-up sleeves and blue jeans with a checkered green pattern. He wears brown running shoes on his feet and carries a brown suitcase on his back.

This is Victor, Hops Rival.

The sixth and last one is a short young girl with fair skin, chin-length brown hair with a long strand on the left side, and brown eyes. For clothing, she wears a grey hoodie over a magenta button-up dress, tartan green socks, and brown boots with lighter brown laces. She also dons a dark green and white tam o' shanter on top of her head. For storage, she carries around a backpack.

This is Gloria, she's Victor sister and future adventurer.

"I Know that all of this going well for you three." Magnolia said.

"It's not a problem grandmother." Sonia said as she twirls her ponytail.

"Ya don't need ta worry bout us granny." Gloria said in a Scottish accent.

"Aye, Gloria's right Professor Magnolia no need ta worry about us." Victor said.

Yeah Professor with Leon's endorsement and the Dynamax bands nothing can stop us. Hop said as he well hops around.

"Which reminds me what will you do with the other 4 bands you made?" Leon asked.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find some use out of them." Magnolia said.

Upon saying that however got her and the others to hear sounds of panic.

**With the 1A students**

We see the students running or rather Nessie is swimming away from a giant sea serpent.

"KEEP FIRING CLAUNCHER!" Katsuki shouted.

"NESSIE IS GOING AS FAST AS HE CAN!" Ochako shouted.

As soon as she said that Clauncher fired several Water Pluses.

"ARE WE CLOSE URARAKA?!" Shoto shouted.

"APROCHING SHORELINE NOW!" Ochako shouted.

Oddly enough both Nessie and sea serpent seem pass by a turtle with a WTF face on it.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Momo shouted.

Both saw that the serpent is getting closer both Momo and Shoto held on to each other and started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The serpent however fired a giant laser out of its mouth and it was aimed at the Students and Nessie.

The laser missed but the blast made them jump out of the water Ochako managed to return Nessie to her ball but at the cost of landing on her face on the ground.

With Shoto and Momo they went through a window and landed on Magnolia's couch the two stared at each other's eyes and started to kiss then make out though can you blame them they were about to die via a giant death beam.

Katsuki on the other hand landed…on Gloria the two roll around for a bit until both are in the ground.

Sonia and Magnolia gasped, Hop and Leon looked away and Victor was pale like ghost.

The reason. Katsuki's head was under Gloria's skirt where he can see her lacy orange panties.

Katsuki had the words WTF on his mind Gloria on the other hand.

"Get off of me ya bloody bastard!" Gloria shouted as she punched Katsuki directly to a wall making a nice Katsuki-shaped hole.

Gloria had a small blush but also a smirk of satisfaction knowing that she punted the pervert.

"Damn Gloria your left hook never ceases to amaze me lassie." Hop said.

"Bloody hell Gloria Mum gonna kill ya." Victor said as he pinches the bridge of his nose

"Ah ya worry too much Victor besides the Pervert deserves it." Gloria said not a bit ashamed for what she had done.

Katsuki got back up he was dazed but still alive.

"(Fuck Round Face's Left Hook that Scottish chick's Left Hook was awesome)." Katsuki thought.

Katsuki wondered what kind of Quirk she had until he remembered that Everyone in Galar is Quirkless.

"(Oh fuck me a Quirkless bitch took me down…not bad)." Katsuki thought as he faints.

Katsuki last thoughts were along the lines of maybe this mission won't be that bad.

**Firem78910: well now this is one way to end a chapter anywho I hoped you liked this chapter see you next time Ja ne**


	4. Wild Times

**Firem78910: Hey guys welcome a new chapter of My New World**

**Leone: Alrighty also Gloria x Bakugo really**

**Firem78910: would you prefer Kachako**

**Leone: HELL. FUCKING. NO. I know some people like it but to me and my hubby that ship gets all of the nopes we have, if you like it good for you**

**Firem78910: any who on with the chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Wild Times**

Katsuki Bakugou was expected to do many great things throughout his life. Becoming the future #1 Pro Hero, The guy who would get Izuku and Auntie Inko back home, the guy who would win Galar's competition. But what he didn't expect was getting Sucker punched by a Quirkless bitch, admitting that said bitch had a better left hook then Round face's and getting a fucking black eye from said bitch.

Though to be fair he did get an eyeful of the bitch's orange panties and from what he saw there were lacy ones. Damn that Grapist for making him know what lacy panties were.

Now both he and the Extras were in front of some important old lady and some soccer player cosplaying as a god damn king.

All sides were quiet as they faced one another the UA students were nervous and Magnolia saw this.

"No need to be nervous about this how about I introduce myself I'm Professor Magnolia and this young man next to me is Leon." Magnolia said.

"Hey there lads and lassies." Leon said in a jovial tone.

"Now can you tell me what your names are?"

"Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo said.

"Shoto Todoroki." Shoto said.

"Ochako Uraraka." Ochako said with a smile.

"Katsuki Bakugo." Katsuki said.

Silence came again until Katsuki spoke.

"So what you want grannie?" Katsuki finally asked as Magnolia sighs.

"Leon and I know what you." Magnolia said which raises multiple red flags for Katsuki and the others but Magnolia raises her hand to stop them.

"But before we ask you what you are doing here and ask how we know we need to remind some certain people that eavesdropping is wrong and could lead to the same people losing their Endorsements." Leon said to Katsuki before shouting at the door emphasizing the last word.

The sound of two punches were thrown followed by the sound of two bodies falling to the ground. The door to Magnolia's house was opened to reveal Gloria.

"Sorry bout that Leon I just wacked the two Sods for almost losing our spots in the League tourney." Gloria said as she dragged the two unconscious bodies of Victor and Hop away from Magnolia's house.

"Now that the interlopers are out of the way can you tell me why 4 Ouirked people are in our world?" Magnolia asked.

All of the UA Students were dragging their jaws from the ground but Shoto was the first to recover and told Magnolia what they needed to do.

"I see so you're trying to get Izuku and Inko back. But I'm telling you now it won't be easy." Leon said.

"I don't fucking care I will get them back." Bakugo said with a smirk.

Magnolia sighs and pulls out the four Dynamax bands she had along with three letters.

"I have a distinct feeling that you wouldn't give up and to save us all the headache I've decided that it would be best for three of you to have these endorsements." Magnolia said.

"Thank you Miss Magnolia." Shoto said.

"Um guys theirs four of us and only three endorsements who's not going to the tournament?" Ochako said as the other three looked at each other.

"Oh dear this is not good." Momo said.

**With Izuku and Marnie**

Izuku and Marnie are now on the trolley headed towards Motostoke it had been a few hours since both Marnie and Izuku had captured their new Pokémon. Marnie was resting her head on Izuku's shoulder as Izuku planed on what to do next.

"Some training for the newer members of my team and then maybe." Izuku said as he mumbles away.

This Prompted Marnie to put on some Noise canceling headphones and plays some music for a while.

Marnie was used to her Zuzu-Kun's mumbling but sometimes even she needs peace and quiet.

Lucky for her Zuzu-kun gave her these headphone for that purpose.

She truly loves Izuku and knows that he loves her…but she needs to tell him about her secret.

With that Marnie genially gets Izuku out of his funk.

"Oh Yami-chan what is it?" Izuku asked.

"Izuku when we get to Motostoke I need to tell you something and before you ask no I'm not breaking up with you." Marnie said as Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's about my secret the one I never told you about the one I had found when my entitled aunt wanted to make me into a proper lady." Marnie said with an eye roll as she said the last part.

Izuku really hated that bitch she told him and his mother right in their faces that Marnie could do better, tell them that she doesn't Kantonian blood mixing with her pure Galarian blood and finally that Pokémon battle are a complete waste of time and should be banned. The straw that broke the Camerupt's back however was when she forced Marnie to an all-girls boarding school he punched said EA in the face while Piers chased her down with his personal team.

Said EA was arrested for kidnapping and Marnie came back with one of her rare smiles and a blush on her face.

When asked why she said that it was her secret and left it at that.

Izuku shakes his head of that memory.

"Ok Marnie I understand we'll wait until we get to the Bedew Drop Inn." Izuku said.

"Thank you Izuku I know and by the time I tell you, you'll be considered the luckiest guy in all of Galar." Marnie said with a small smile and wink.

"Thank you Marnie." Izuku said as both he and Marnie sleep for the rest of the ride.

**Route 2**

Katsuki was grumbling as he and the rest of the group were on their way to Wedgehurst.

Katsuki thought about what Grannie said about the damn region and how its government handled them from what he understood this world's Interpol was the one who found the Midoriya's and apparently their used to Alternate Dimension BS. Form what he heard this wasn't the first time it happened to this world.

Anyway form what the old hag told them very few people knew about the Midoriya's true origins was small.

This included Cosplaying Soccer Player, Grannie, Galar's Prime Minister, the 10 Gym Leaders, the Interpol cop named Looker along with Izuku's Girlfriend.

It still amazes Katsuki that he got himself a girlfriend before he did.

As they walked along Katsuki began to think his Pokémon and the ones the extras had.

Icyhot has his fox thing.

Ponytail has her damn plushy and shity fishling.

Round Face has her Bootleg Kirby, the freaking Loch Ness Monster and a Stupid Dog that was supposed to go to Chargedolt.

"Oi Round face tell me again why you kept the stupid dog?" Katsuki asked.

Ochako pouted at that remark while the Yamper growled at him.

"Raiju is staying with me since I believed Denki would want something else." Ochako said as Raiju barks at him.

"Let's get to the stupid train station already." Katsuki said as something tackled him.

"Ow! Who the fuck did that!" Katsuki shouted as the others chuckled a bit.

That something was a small avian Pokémon resembling a chickadee. Its face is covered by a black "mask" that extends into small protrusions on top of its eyes and beak and extends downward under its wings to divide the belly from the rest of its rounded body. Its eyes are red with no visible pupils and semicircle-shaped white markings underneath them. Its beak is short and grey, with the top half larger than the bottom half. Its back, tail, and wings are blue, while its belly is yellow. Its legs and feet are long and grey.

Katsuki looked around and saw the chickadee that tackled him.

"Motherfucking birdbrain I'll kill you." Katsuki said as he pulled out his Dive ball on one hand while the other released tiny explosions.

The chickadee rather than looking scared it gave Katsuki with a look that said "Bring it on asshole".

"Clauncher! Show this overgrown roast whose boss." Katsuki said as he released Clauncher.

"_Ok! Now then who do I have fight?" _Clauncher askes as Katsuki pointed at the bird as if he understood him.

The bird glared at Clauncher before charging at him and pecking at him.

"Get out of there and use Crabhammer!" Katsuki shouted as Clauncher smashed the Chickadee with its larger pincer.

"_Ok ya damn cunt imma gonna kill ya." _The Chickadee said.

"_Bring it on you damn Pidove!" _Clauncher said as he waved his larger claw with a come here motion.

This pissed off the Chickadee as it got up and began charging for an attack but Katsuki wasn't going to let that happen.

"Stop it from whatever its doing with scald!" Katsuki said as Clauncher fired a stream of boiling water at the bird.

The bird dodges the attack and charges with the energy that it had charged up causing it to take the form of a larger bird.

Katsuki saw this and reacted fast.

"Dodge it and use Icy Wind to slow it down and then knock it out with Crabhammer!" Katsuki said as Clauncher jumps up into the air and fires an icy breath at the bird making it slower and at the apex of the jump it comes down and smashes the bird with the Crabhammer.

The hit was all that was needed to knock out the bird. Katsuki took a look at the bird and smiled.

"This little shit is good whatever that move was…it needs work." Katsuki said as he throws a Fast Ball.

After three shakes it was caught.

Katsuki took and got his new Rotom phone (a gift from Leon) and used the Pokédex app on his new lackey.

**Rookidee**

**The Tiny Bird Pokémon**

**It will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokémon benefits from every battle—even a defeat increases its strength a bit.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Brave**

**Type: Flying**

**Ability: Big Pecks**

**Attacks: Peck, Leer, Power Trip, Sky Attack (Egg Move), Roost (Egg Move)**

Katsuki was surprised by that Rookidee was a no pun intended a chick though she was a brave chick if what this thing said was true.

He wondered if that Sky Attack was the move she try to use on Clauncher. Any who he clips his new Lackey on to his belt.

"Huh it's a girl?!" Ochako said as she sees the Pokédex entry.

"Apparently so Round Face." Katsuki said still surprised that Rookidee was a girl.

"Well then let's get to Wedgehurst." Momo said as they continue on their way.

"Say Momo you don't mind about not competing in the League?" Shoto asked.

"I'm not sad about it I know Katsuki wants to win the League, Ochako thinks it would be fun and you are curious about Pokémon Battles." Momo said.

"Thank you Momo." Shoto said as he kissed Momo's cheek.

Momo blushed a bit but that was expected after getting kissed by her new boyfriend of only a few minutes.

"Say Shoto do think we can get to know each other during the train ride to Motostoke?" Momo asked.

"Of course Momo after what we did at Magnolia's home it seems like the best idea." Shoto said with a small blush as they enter Wedgehurst.

**Wedgehurst**

Katsuki was in the Pokémon center healing his new Rookidee and Clauncher after a few minutes Katsuki left the center and found the others at the station.

"Ah! Bloody hell tha Perv I punted is here." Gloria said annoyed to see that Katsuki was here.

"Oi! You damn bitch what the hell are, you doing here?!" Katsuki asked.

"To get the damn trolley to Motostoke and you ya lousy pervert." Gloria asked.

"Same place as you, damn it all say where's dumbasses one and two?" Katsuki asked about Victor and Hop.

"Those two went on an earlier trolley dumbarses they forgot that their mum's had their camping gear." Gloria said as Katsuki started to laugh his ass off.

It was then Gloria starts laughing as well.

They soon went to the station laughing their asses off. Not knowing that Momo and Ochako were watching them.

"So if Mina were here would she ship those two?" Momo asked.

"Before or after that Gloria girl gives Mina a big old black eye." Ochako said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Was all Momo said as they and Shoto went to the station.

**Meetup Spot**

"How in nine fucking hells does one person miss an Arceus damn herd of Wooloo." Gloria said.

"A total dumbass." Katsuki said.

"No even a total dumbass could see that I think the poor sod was as blind as a fucking Zubat and Zubat aren't even in Galar for Arceus sakes." Gloria said exasperated.

Katsuki had no idea on what a fucking Zubat was but he knew that there was another analogy about blindness and bats back at earth so he assumes that was she was referring to.

"Whatever the guy said Motostoke was straight ahead right?" Katsuki Asked to which Gloria said yes.

"Aye but I need to warn yah the weather in the wild area's like the one in front of us can get nutsy." Gloria said in a serious tone.

"How nutsy?" Katsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice and calm during the morning, a sandstorm during lunch and a blasted heat wave during the fucking night for example." Gloria said.

"Ah ok tha-." Katsuki started to say until Gloria interrupted him.

"And no it's not Tauros-Shite it's the real deal." Gloria said leaving Katsuki wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Ok good to know. So is this any good to get more members for our teams?" Katsuki asked.

"Aye I already have mah Sobble and Wooloo." Gloria said with a smirk.

"I got Clauncher and Rookiedee." Katsuki said with an even bigger smirk.

"Hey Katsuki! Sonia wanted us to have these." Ochako said as gives Katsuki a box.

"The hell is this Round Face?" Katsuki asked.

"Huh a Pokémon box link. That will be useful for both storage and training." Gloria said.

"The hell are you talking about?" Katsuki asked.

Gloria explains how the Pokémon Box system works and how all trainers have an App called EXP. Share on the Rotom Phones which allows all Pokémon to share experience whether the other Pokémon were in the battle or not. Katsuki knew this was just another way to make his team stronger and faster a lot quicker which is why he was about to turn it off.

"Oi just you team gets stronger a whole lot fast doesn't mean shite if ye can't fight smarter." Gloria said making Katsuki change his mind about turning off the EXP. Share.

He'll teach his lackeys how to really fight. And fight they will so that they'll be the best.

**Rolling Fields**

When Gloria said the weather would be nutsy her example didn't do her justice. Right a god damn snowstorm hit the first area they were at.

"Good lord I think some fire or some hot cocoa would be good right about now." Momo said as she tried to warm her arms.

"I think we should split up Gloria said that some of the areas have different weather patterns right now." Shoto said as everyone goes their separate ways for now.

"Sure Momo and I will go to the foggy place with any luck it'll be warmer there." Ochako said as Momo nods.

"I'll stay here." Katsuki go with Gloria. Shoto said as he leaves.

"Bloody Bastard." Katsuki grumbled.

"Ye took the words right out of me Arceus Damned mouth." Gloria said.

**With Momo**

Momo was glad to have followed Shoto's advice as she went from cold snowstorm to foggy land. It was a little warmer then the place that has a snowstorm both Momo and Ochako separated with Ochako saying she wants to find more Pokémon for their class. As Momo wanders around she spots a new Pokémon.

This Pokémon has a large, bulky body that is chocolate brown in color. The hoofs and hair around it are orange and extends to the knees. Its snout is orange in color. The main is solid black with orange on the top of it. Multiple bunches of hair also come from the main, similarly tipped with orange at the end. Its tail is black tipped with orange as well.

"Oh my, you're quite large." Momo said in slight shock until she noticed that it seemed to be in pain.

Momo got closer to the Pokémon until she saw what was causing its pain. A nail was on its foot and the Pokémon wants it out.

Momo decides that it needed her help and as a future hero she would do so.

Momo got even closer to it as she calms it down making the big Pokémon to stop moving for a bit as she makes a large plier. The Pokémon looked a bit spooked but some soothing words from Momo calms it down.

"Ok on the count of three I'll take out this ok." Momo said as the Pokémon nodded.

Momo slowly grabs the nail with the pliers and counted to three.

"One…two…THREE!" Momo shouted as she gets the nail out of the Pokémon's foot.

The Pokémon yelped for a bit before realizing that its pain was gone.

Momo took the time to look at said nail to see it was a massive 8 inch nail. She put it away while she took out a potion and sprayed a little bit of the Pokémon's hoof.

Momo decided to leave but it followed her she had a good idea of what it wanted and so she took out a Timer Ball and used on the Pokémon and after a bit it was caught Momo then used the Pokédex App to see what kind of Pokémon it is.

**Mudsdale**

**The Draft Horse** **Pokémon**

**Mudsdale has so much stamina that it could carry over 10 tons across the Galar region without rest or sleep**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Docile**

**Type: Ground**

**Ability: Stamina**

**Attacks: High Horsepower, Heavy Slam, Earthquake, Sandstorm, Stomping Tantrum, Rock Slide, Iron Defense, Body Press, Earth Power (Egg Move), Close Combat (Egg Move), Double Edge (Egg Move)**

She looked happy with her new Pokémon and she decided to go back to Gloria and the others until she heard a small scream. Momo raced towards where the scream happened.

Momo found two figures surrounded by what looked like bipedal Viking cats. Momo knew that all of them Pokémon

The first figure was a humanoid sylph-like, Pokémon. It stands just over five feet tall. She had flowing white gown that completely covers its legs, giving the appearance that it is floating. She had long, slender, white legs underneath their gown. The inside of its gown is green in color. She red horns on her chest and back. Most of its face is obscured by its green 'hair', with only some white, and its large pink eyes visible. It also has long, slender arms that are green like its hair.

The second figure is a small, humanoid Pokémon with a light pink body that has wide legs and long, blue bangs that has two, orange horns. At a certain angle, Ralts's orange eyes will be revealed.

She looks at the first figure and notices that she looked gravely injured. Momo didn't take any chances and prepared to fight.

She took out the Pokéballs containing Teddiursa, Feebas and Mudsdale and released them.

Ok you three we need to help those two, they are in danger. Momo said as both Teddiursa and Mudsdale nodded.

They soon charged at them with Momo commanding them it should be easy but Momo can't shake the feeling that she can't save the both of them.

**With Shoto**

Shoto calmly walks through the snowstorm looking for new Pokémon for his team he only came to Galar to stay from his father and also piss him off since All Might picked him.

He didn't expect to get a girlfriend in the form of Momo Yaoyorozu. But he believes they went to fast but the train ride did give him some insight on who she was and on what she likes and dislikes.

He has his Vulpix out with him to see if she can see through the snowstorm. He didn't mind the cold since he was used to it. And that his fire side gave him warmth the only good thing about his power.

Vulpix then sees two Pokémon playing.

"_Shoto I found some Pokemon."_ Vulpix said.

Shoto then see what Vulpix saw.

The first Pokémon has a bright pink body and arms. There is a magenta circle on its stomach. Its nose resembles a magenta clown nose. It wears a green crooked hat with a white bulb at the top.

The second is a tiny Pokémon with a pig like nose. It is tan with brown stripes running down its fur. Shoto believes it has feet, but its fur hides them completely.

Shoto would have sent out Vulpix to fight but for some reason he knew that Vulpix's attacks would do hardly anything to them so he opted to just throw the two balls which was a Friend Ball and a Cherish Ball at the two.

The two Pokémon looked surprised but it was too late as both of them were captured.

Shoto took the ball containing his new Pokémon and used the Pokédex App on them.

**Swinub**

**The Pig Pokémon**

**It rubs its snout on the ground to find and dig up food. It sometimes discovers hot springs**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Type: Ice/Ground**

**Ability: Thick Fat**

**Attacks: Tackle, Mud-slap, Powder snow, Icicle Crash (Egg Move), Ice Beam (Egg Move), Ancient Power (Egg Move)**

**Mime Jr.**

**The Mime Pokémon**

**It looks for a Mr. Rime that's a good dancer and carefully copies the Mr. Rime's steps like an apprentice.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Type: Psychic/Fairy**

**Ability: Filter**

**Attacks: Pound, Copycat, Baton Pass, Encore, Confusion, Nasty Plot, Dazzling Gleam, Fake out (Egg Move), Shadow Ball (Egg Move), Thunderbolt (Egg Move)**

"It looks like I was right." Shoto said as he clips Swinub's ball on his belt but for some reason he looks at the Cherish Ball for a bit longer.

"For some Reason I want to call you Charlie?" Shoto said before shrugging and clips the ball and walks away.

"_Ok from what my mama told she had heard worst nicknames_." Vulpix said with her version of a shrug.

**With Momo**

Momo was crying as she holds on to her newest capture and used the Pokédex App showing her what it was.

**Ralts**

**The Feeling** **Pokémon**

**It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if it senses hostility.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Type: Psychic/Fairy**

**Ability: Trace**

**Attacks: Disarming Voice, Double Team, Confusion, Hypnosis, Nightmare (Egg Move) Shadow ball (Egg Move) **

But she didn't care because she had failed in saving the other Pokémon Gradevoir who was her new Ralts's mother. Through telepathic messages Gradevoir had told her that she was effected by a poison that only Purserkers (The Viking cats) produced. Momo at that moment had asked how could she help but the Gradevoir told that there was no chance curing it since the Poison was similar to Mercury and to a Psychic/Fairy like Gradevoir it was a guaranteed death sentence. She holds on to three things. One was the Love Ball that contained her new Ralts and two marbles. She said that her daughter Ralts should use them when she is ready. Once she gave the items to Momo she passed on.

Momo just wanted to go home after failing so badly.

Momo started to walk away until an older voice stopped her.

"There's no need to feel this down child you did what you could." The older voice said.

Momo turned around to see the owner of said voice.

The older voice belonged to an old woman who was wrinkled and has white hair. She is also hunched over, pale-skinned, and has a long, pointy nose, not unlike that of a witch. However, despite her age, she still wears makeup, as she puts on purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. Her eyes are also the same blue that they used to be. For clothing, she wears a very long pink and green dress, a green and black hat, and white shoes with purple fuzz on them. To complete her outfit, she wears three arm bangles that match her dress, a black and pink glove, and a gigantic poofy purple scarf with three white mothball-like baubles hanging from it. She also carries a pink and green striped umbrella with a poofy purple design that matches her dress and scarf.

Behind her is a pink Pokémon that looks like a witch with a small body and long hair. It has a three-fingered tentacle on the back of its head.

"I know what it feels like to see the death of a Pokémon and not being able to do anything about it." The Old woman said in a sad tone.

Momo looks at the Old woman and notices that she has a full belt of six Pokémon and had an aura of experience meaning she has been doing this for a long time.

"How can I stand it?" Momo asked with some tears running down her eyes.

"We simply move on and never forget." The Old woman said with a small smile as she wiped those tears.

"Thank you I think my new Ralts would appreciate your words Ms…oh I just realized that I never gotten your name. Any who I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo said as she bowed.

"You may call me Opal now I suggest that you hurry along to Motostoke because I feel a Sandstorm is coming." Opal said as the fog begins to lift.

"Considering the fact I came to this place when a snowstorm was happening a sandstorm isn't too far of a stretch." Momo said as she heads towards a random direction.

"Um Momo Motostoke is the other way sweetie." Opal said as she pointed at the opposite direction to where Momo was headed.

Momo blushed as she went the other way. Opal chuckled as she went to Motostoke herself.

As Opal looked at Momo with a smile knowing that she'll be alright.

"(So this is a Quirked Person not much difference than a Normal one but knowing those Pro-Heroes they must have sent the most human looking ones to Galar)." Opal thought.

**With Ochako**

She really thought the weather in Galar was weird as heck when she was initially told about this place she was told that it was the UK but upside down and to expect many rainy and foggy days.

Not snow and sand storms but either way she made a new in Yume the Munna.

Yume is a small quadrupedal tapir-like Pokémon. It has a round pink body with purple flower designs on its back. It has tiny stubby limbs. It floats around without touching the ground and has a small trunk-like snout. The circular opening on its trunk emits purple dream mist. Its eyes are ovular and red with small black lashes.

Yume was a cutie and she had to have her so she called upon Nessie and blasted her with an Ice Beam.

Overkill yes but it worked but for some odd reason when Yume was frozen so was Nessie odd but who cares after she applied some Full Heals which caused them to defrost she scanned Yume.

**Munna**

**The Dream Eater** **Pokémon**

**It eats dreams and releases mist. The mist is pink when it's eating a good dream, and black when it's eating a nightmare.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Timid**

**Type: Psychic**

**Ability: Sychronize**

**Attacks: Hypnosis, Psybeam, Imprision, Gyro Ball (Egg Move), Amnesia (Egg Move) **

She looked at Yume's Move Pool and told herself that Yume just needed time to grow. After returning Yume she started catching Pokémon for her friends several of them didn't want any them being Sero, Shoji, Minoru (In reality she ignored him when he wanted Pokémon that both human-like and female though she was really tempted to give him a Female Garbordor), Rikido and Koji (to which he stated that if he wanted a Pokémon he would like to one like all the others).

To those who wanted Pokémon they were Yuga, Mina, Tsuyu, Tenya, Mashirao, Eijiro, Kyoka, Fumikage and Toru. They all wanted Pokémon most out of curiosity and some because they wanted know what was like to raise one.

Either way Ochako was having a blast and the best part she see Motostoke just a minutes away.

**With Bakugo and Gloria**

Both Bakugo and Gloria were not having a good time mostly because they were near one another but they both sucked it up due to it being Shoto's fault that they were together in the first place.

Both of them were wandering around when they saw a police officer and a kid standing around at a cave. Gloria recognized it as a Dynamax Den. She explains the DD's hold powerful Pokémon and for some reason some powerful items for the journey the catch is that you have to fight a random Dynamaxed Pokémon.

Katsuki smiles and asked how he fights one. Gloria shakes her and states that the Dynamaxed Pokémon will only come out when four people start a raid.

He understood and asked the two people in front of the Den if they needed any takers.

The two were happy about it and told yes.

The two apparently wanted a Togepi for the youngest and this was the Den to get one. They had 3 Dyna charge orbs for this den. To say Katsuki was shocked when he saw a Dynamaxed Pokémon he grinned with glee at the challenge the first one looked like someone took a bird, a plague doctor mask, and a shit ton of perfume and pink.

This was the first raid and Gloria caught it.

When Katsuki asked why she said she'd always wanted a Fairy Pokémon. Katsuki was about to laugh until she mentions that Fairy types are extremely effective against dragon type Pokémon and are immune to Dragon type attacks.

Katsuki knew the Dragon Pokemon are strong as hell so needless to say he wanted a Fairy type yesterday.

The second Raid produced the Togepi they were after and since they knew Katsuki wanted a Fairy Pokemon they decided on one more raid.

"Ok laddie it's time to get yer Fairy." The Bobbie said to Katsuki.

"Yeah just make sure your Salazzle and the kids Skuntank are ready." Katsuki said as the Bobbie used the last Dyna charge orb on the Den.

The den did what it did in the first two times and it revealed Katsuki's Fairy Pokémon.

And well Katsuki was not impressed, Gloria started to laugh at until she got a good look at and then mumbled on how lucky he was.

The Pokémon in question is a gigantic insectoid creature. For its size, it has fairly large and wide wings. Its face is varies in shades of pink, following along with four black legs, with round feet. It also had a reddish aura around it and three red clouds floating around its head signifying that it was a Dynamaxed Pokémon

"God damn it all, any who Rookidee kill the fairy bastard." Katsuki said as he released Rookidee.

"Wooloo turn the damn bug into a flapjack." Gloria said as she released Wooloo.

Wooloo has white fleece and the rest of its somewhat plump body is dark brown, with gray fleece in style of braids, and a little bit of pink in its ears and on its nose. It has two tiny horns on both sides of its head.

Katsuki shrugged when that damn sheep again damn thing looked cute but he knows of its strength.

"Skuntank stink up that Cutiefly." The little boy said as releases Skuntank.

Skuntank resembles a fat white and purple skunk. It has a tail that covers its humped back and head, a plump belly, orange outlining near its eyes, an orange nose, and small fangs coming out of the side of its mouth. Its ears resemble cat ears.

Katsuki eyebrow twitched when he heard the Dynamaxed Pokémon's name, also Skuntank smells awful but still smells better than the Grapist.

"Salazze I believe it's time to turn up the heat don't ye think." The Bobbie said as he releases Salazze.

Salazzle is a slender bipedal reptilian Pokémon resembling a lizard. She is colored black and purple, except for a pair of pink markings on her chest. Her hands and feet have five fingers and toes each, and a pair of long ribbon-like appendages emerge from its back.

Katsuki had nothing else to say except that this was Midnight in Pokémon form.

Any who he smirks when he feels his Dynamax band charge up. Ready for use.

"You're going down bug boy." Rookidee Peck! Katsuki said as Rookidee pecked the Dynamaxed Cutiefly.

"Ok Salazzle fire blast!" The Bobbie said as launched a large stream of Fire that took the form of the old Kanji for fire.

"Skuntank Sludge Bomb!" The little boy said as Skuntank fired a ball of poison and toxic waste.

"Wooloo Rollout!" Gloria said as Wooloo rolled around in high speeds.

All three attacks hit the Cutiefly but it soon counter with a Max Starfall.

"Oh Bloody Hell Incoming!" Gloria shouted as the Pokémon took the hit.

Katsuki saw the damage it did Wooloo was on its last legs, Salazzle and Skuntank barely felt a thing Rookidee avoided the attack.

Katsuki knew what he had to do.

"Oi! Rookidee!" Katsuki shouted.

"_What the hell do ye want?!"_ Rookidee shouted as Katsuki held up both his Pokéball and the Dynamax Band.

Once Rookidee saw this she knew what to do.

Katsuki returned Rookidee to her ball and gathered the Dynamax energy into said ball. Once that was done the Ball grew into a larger size.

"Let's get this bastard Rookidee!" Katsuki shouted as he throws the ball Releasing Dynamax Rookidee.

Once Rookidee came out of her ball she was as big as the Cutiefly she has the same reddish as her foe and like her foe she has three red clouds floating atop her head.

"Alright Rookidee slaughter that damn bug with Max Airstream!" Katsuki shouted as Rookidee summoned a giant tornado at the Cutiefly causing massive damage to it and just enough for capture.

"Katsuki now capture it now!" Gloria shouted.

"I got it I got it geez you sound like if it's the rarest Pokémon ever geez!" Katsuki said as he takes out a Cherish ball and charges it with Dynamax Energy making it bigger.

Once the ball is charged he tosses it to the Cutiefly capturing it and after 3 shakes it was done.

"Holy hell you better be worth it ya damn bug." Katuski said as he scans the ball.

**Cutiefly**

**The Bee Fly** **Pokémon**

**An opponent's aura can tell Cutiefly what that opponent's next move will be. Then Cutiefly can glide around the attack and strike back.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Rash**

**Type: Bug/Fairy**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Attacks: Fairy Wind, Absorb, Stun spore, Sticky Web (Egg Move), Moonblast (Egg Move) **

Katsuki looked at the Pokédex then he remembers what his Cutiefly looks like.

"Oi! Scotty I think the app's busted." Katsuki said as he shows Gloria the Cutiefly shown in the Dex and then releases the one he caught.

"Your app nots busted what you have is a 1 in 8000 chance Pokémon called a Shiny, Shinnies are damn rare since most of them get killed off in the wild, people are willing to pay top fucking Poke just to have one." Gloria said both amazed and slightly jealous of Katsuki Shiny Pokémon.

Katsuki went wide-eyed but then grinned a bit.

"I don't care if it's Pink, Yellow or a fucking Rainbow as long as he can fight is what really matters to me." Katsuki said as the Cutiefly stayed by Katsuki's side.

"Fair enough Dumbarse let's get to Motostoke also check ye bag." Gloria said as Katsuki checked his bag to find a record, some candy and an orange and yellow striped mushroom.

"Weird but ok." Katsuki said as he put the stuff back into his bag and followed Gloria to Motostoke.

However unknown to Katsuki and the others this would be a reunion of two friends now made rivals.

**Motostoke**

After what seems like a long time everyone was in Motostoke and Ochako was laughing at Katsuki.

"You caught some called a Cutiefly." Ochako said as she laughs her ass off.

"I only caught it because it can beat Dragon types." Katsuki said.

Ochako didn't care and just kept laughing. Katsuki just rolled his eyes and ignored her he looked around and the place did look nice. Until he found a head with fluffy green hair. Katsuki got a better look at the guy and saw that the guy had green eyes, freckles on each cheek and a smile that rivals the sun. Katsuki knew who that person was.

"Izuku?" Katsuki said as said person stopped dead on his tracks.

Izuku turned around and gasped at the sight of a Familiar face.

"Kachan?" Izuku said as he and Marnie look at Katsuki.

**Firem78910: chapter end now a few things I like to point out before the End notes**

**One Wooloo knowing Rollout: reason well I'm just doing what game freak didn't do and gave Wooloo Rollout as seen in the chapter why u no give Rollout to Wooloo gamefreak**

**2 the Entitled Aunt: I'm not going to lie I watch reddit videos mostly about disaster wedding (Nothing against marriage and wedding themselves but if I get married I'll elope first then get the fancy ceremony in about 10 years), entitled people and Just no HOA (99.999999999% of HOA's screw the people over and to those that live in the 0.00000000001% of HOA's congrats you are the lucky ones) I added that in cause I found it funny**

**3 The places for Max Raid Battles I will be calling them Dynamax Den or DD's and only the Pokémon that will appear in those dens will be ones you find in the games.**

**Leone: ok then we some Glorigo and Katsuki caught a fairy**

**Firem78910: ok first that ship name sounds like a name for a Jojo character and the fairy he caught is a Cutiefly and you know how fast and strong those suckers are**

**Leone: *Shudders* good point fucking Quiver Dance any who Shoto caught a Mine. Jr which he named Charlie and I bet theirs a lot Charlies since Sword and Shield came out**

**Firem78910: any who as you know Momo will not be competing in the league and she's now Shoto's girlfriend though they're going to take it slow after making out on Magnolia's couch any who next time in My New World friends reunite and turn into rivals, Ochako starts to Fall for Izuku, Izuku One shots Katsuki's team and the team gives the first Report**

**Leone so until the Ja ne**


	5. Chapter EX 1 Pokémon Parties 1

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here with a not so update of My New World**

**Haman: Really what's this not so update about *raising an eyebrow***

**Firem78910: mostly to tell what the current team of the MHA characters along with Gloria and Victor any who let's go oh minor spoilers for Victor's team **

**My New World special**

**Chapter EX 1**

**Pokémon Parties 1**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Age: 15**

**Current Party Pokemon**

**Toxtricity**

**Form: Low-Key**

**The Punk Pokémon**

**It has an electrical organ on its chest. While generating electricity, it fills its surroundings with what sounds like the strumming of a bass guitar.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Modest**

**Type: Electric/Poison**

**Ability: Punk Rock**

**Attacks: Spark, Noble Roar, Toxic, Venom Drench, Screech, Discharge, Overdrive, Poison Jab, Boomburst, Magnetic flux, Thunder Punch, Rest, Thunder Wave, Protect, Swift, Payback, Hex, Venoshock, Snarl, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Sludge Bomb, Uproar, Gunk Shot, Sludge Wave, Electro Ball, Wild Charge, Throat Chop, Power Up Punch (Egg Move), Metal Sound (Egg Move)**

**Shiny Gene: Positive**

**G-MAX Gene: Positive**

**Litten**

**The Fire Cat Pokémon**

**It spends even the smallest amount of downtime grooming its fur with its tongue. Loose fur gathers in its stomach and serves as fuel for fiery moves.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Sassy**

**Type: Fire**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Attacks: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Lick, Roar, Fury Swipes, Bite, Double Kick, Attract, Pay Day, Rest, Will-O-wisp, Protect, Revenge, Shadow Claw, Acrobatics, Swords Dance, Body Slam, Heat Wave, Bulk Up, Nasty Plot, Fire pledge, Flame Charge (Egg Move), Fake Out (Egg Move), Power Trip (Egg Move)**

**Clobbopus**

**The Tantrum Pokémon**

**It's very curious, but its means of investigating things is to try to punch them with its tentacles. The search for food is what brings it onto land.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Type: Fighting**

**Ability: Limber**

**Attacks: Rock Smash, Leer, Feint, Bind, Detect, Ice Punch, Rest, Protect, Attract, Rest, Payback, Waterfall, Revenge, Muddy Water, Circle Throw (Egg Move), Sucker Punch (Egg Move), Power Up Punch (Egg Move)**

**Gothita **

**The Fixation Pokémon**

**Though they're still only babies, there's psychic power stored in their ribbonlike feelers, and sometimes they use that power to fight.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Type: Psychic**

**Ability: Competitive **

**Attacks: Confusion, Play Nice, Tickle, Psybeam, Charm, Thunder Wave, Reflect, Protect, Light Screen, Trick Room, Nasty Plot, Shadow Ball, Rock Slide, Grass knot, Fake Out (Egg Move), Heal Pulse (Egg Move), Dark Pulse (Egg Move)**

**Shiny Gene: Positive**

**Pokémon in Box **

**N/A**

**Name: Katsuki Bakugo**

**Age: 15**

**Current Party Pokemon**

**Clauncher**

**The Water Gun Pokémon**

**It moves around by jetting water from its right pincer. It has a poor sense of balance, so it's terrible at swimming straight.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Calm**

**Type: Water**

**Ability: Mega Launcher**

**Attacks: Water Gun, Vice Grip, Bubble Beam, Swords Dance, Bubble, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Scald, Icy Wind, Aqua Tail, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, Surf, Protect, Carbhammer (Egg Move), Waterfall (Egg Move), Flash Cannon (Egg Move)**

**Rookidee**

**The Tiny Bird Pokémon**

**It will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokémon benefits from every battle—even a defeat increases its strength a bit.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Brave**

**Type: Flying**

**Ability: Big Pecks**

**Attacks: Peck, Leer, Power Trip, Sky Attack (Egg Move), Roost (Egg Move)**

**G-MAX Gene: Positive**

**Cutiefly**

**The Bee Fly Pokémon**

**An opponent's aura can tell Cutiefly what that opponent's next move will be. Then Cutiefly can glide around the attack and strike back.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Rash**

**Type: Bug/Fairy**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Attacks: Fairy Wind, Absorb, Stun spore, Sticky Web (Egg Move), Moonblast (Egg Move)**

**Shiny Gene: Positive**

**Pokémon in Box **

**N/A**

**Name: Ochako Uraraka**

**Age: 14**

**Current Party Pokemon**

**Cleffa**

**Nickname: Hoshi**

**The Star Shape Pokémon**

**According to local rumors, Cleffa are often seen in places where shooting stars have fallen.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Type: Fairy**

**Ability: Magic Guard**

**Attacks: Splash, Pound, Sing, Copycat, Magiacal Leaf, Charm, Metronome, Play Rough, Gravity, Shock Wave, Zap Cannon (Egg Move), Heal Pulse (Egg Move)**

**Lapras**

**Nickname: Nessie**

**The Transport Pokémon**

**A smart and kindhearted Pokémon, it glides across the surface of the sea while its beautiful song echoes around it.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Timid**

**Type: Water/Ice**

**Ability: Water Absorb**

**Attacks: Water Gun, Sing, Mist, Life Dew, Whirlpool, Dive, Thunderbolt, Surf, Dragon Pulse, Sparkling Aria (Egg Move), Ancient Power (Egg Move)**

**G-MAX Gene: Positive**

**Yamper**

**Nickname: Raiju**

**The Puppy Pokémon**

**This gluttonous Pokémon only assists people with their work because it wants treats. As it runs, it crackles with electricity.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Hasty**

**Type: Electric**

**Ability: Rattled**

**Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Nuzzle, Thunder Wave, Dig, Fire Fang, Flame Charge (Egg Move), Discharge (Egg Move)**

**Munna**

**Nickname: Yume**

**The Dream Eater Pokémon**

**It eats dreams and releases mist. The mist is pink when it's eating a good dream, and black when it's eating a nightmare.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Timid**

**Type: Psychic**

**Ability: Sychronize**

**Attacks: Hypnosis, Psybeam, Imprison, Gyro Ball (Egg Move), Amnesia (Egg Move)**

**Pokémon in Box**

**G. Zigzaggoon, Bounsweet, A. Digglet (Kyoka), Lotad, Oddish, Vanillite (Mina), Tyrouge (Mashiro), Pamcham, Roggenrolla (Eijiro), Bedew, Combee, Minccino (Yuga), Vulpix, Snorunt (Toru), Pikachu, Joltik, Electrike (Denki), Haunter, Gollet (Fumikage), Growlithe (Tenya), Dewble, Natu and Wooloo (Tsuyu)**

**Name: Shoto Todoroki**

**Age: 15**

**Current Party Pokemon**

**A. Vulpix**

**The Fox Pokémon**

**After long years in the ever-snowcapped mountains of Alola, this Vulpix has gained power over ice.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Docile**

**Type: Ice**

**Ability: Snow Warning**

**Attacks: Powder Snow, Tail Whip, Ice Shard, Dig, Draining Kiss, Aqua Tail, Freeze Dry (Egg Move), Moonblast (Egg Move)**

**Swinub**

**The Pig Pokémon**

**It rubs its snout on the ground to find and dig up food. It sometimes discovers hot springs**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Type: Ice/Ground**

**Ability: Thick Fat**

**Attacks: Tackle, Mud-slap, Powder snow, Icicle Crash (Egg Move), Ice Beam (Egg Move), Ancient Power (Egg Move)**

**Mime Jr.**

**The Mime Pokémon**

**It looks for a Mr. Rime that's a good dancer and carefully copies the Mr. Rime's steps like an apprentice.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Type: Psychic/Fairy**

**Ability: Filter**

**Attacks: Pound, Copycat, Baton Pass, Encore, Confusion, Nasty Plot, Dazzling Gleam, Fake out (Egg Move), Shadow Ball (Egg Move), Thunderbolt (Egg Move)**

**Shiny Gene: Positive**

**Pokémon in Box **

**N/A**

**Name: Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Age: 15**

**Current Party Pokemon**

**Teddiursa**

**The Little Bear Pokémon**

**This Pokémon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concocts its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Type: Normal**

**Ability: Pickup**

**Attacks: Slash, Return, Feint Attack, Bulk Up, Hidden Power, Rock Slide, Crunch (Egg Move), Close Combat (Egg Move), Cross Chop (Egg Move), Night Slash (Egg Move)**

**Feebas**

**The Fish Pokémon**

**Although unattractive and unpopular, this Pokémon's marvelous vitality has made it a subject of research.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Sassy**

**Type: Water**

**Ability: Adaptability**

**Attacks: Splash, Tackle, Flail, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Swift, Surf, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse (Egg Move), Double Edge (Egg Move), Dragon Breath (Egg Move)**

**Shiny Gene: Positive**

**Mudsdale**

**The Draft Horse Pokémon**

**Mudsdale has so much stamina that it could carry over 10 tons across the Galar region without rest or sleep**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Docile**

**Type: Ground**

**Ability: Stamina**

**Attacks: High Horsepower, Heavy Slam, Earthquake, Sandstorm, Stomping Tantrum, Rock Slide, Iron Defense, Body Press, Earth Power (Egg Move), Close Combat (Egg Move), Double Edge (Egg Move)**

**Ralts**

**The Feeling Pokémon**

**It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if it senses hostility.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Type: Psychic/Fairy**

**Ability: Trace**

**Attacks: Disarming Voice, Double Team, Confusion, Hypnosis, Nightmare (Egg Move) Shadow ball (Egg Move)**

**Shiny Gene: Positive**

**Pokémon in Box **

**N/A**

**Name: Gloria Pendragon**

**Age: 15**

**Current Party Pokemon**

**Sobble**

**The Water Lizard Pokémon**

**When it gets wet, its skin changes color, and this Pokémon becomes invisible as if it were camouflaged.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Type: Water**

**Ability: Sniper **

**Attacks: Pound, Growl, Water Gun, Bind, Muddy Water, Aqua Jet (Egg Move) Aqua Ring (Egg Move)**

**G-MAX Gene: Positive**

**Wooloo**

**The Sheep Pokémon**

**If its fleece grows too long, Wooloo won't be able to move. Cloth made with the wool of this Pokémon is surprisingly strong.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Type: Normal**

**Ability: Bulletproof **

**Attacks: Rollout, Tackle, Return, Defense Curl, Thunder Wave, Stomp (Egg Move) **

**Aromatisse **

**The Fragrance Pokémon**

**The scents Aromatisse can produce range from sweet smells that bolster allies to foul smells that sap an opponent's will to fight.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: **

**Type: Fairy**

**Ability: Healer**

**Attacks: Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Heal Pulse, Aromatic Mist, Light Screen, Reflect, Nasty Plot (Egg Move) Metronome (Egg Move)**

**Pokémon in Box **

**N/A**

**Name: Victor Pendragon**

**Age: 15**

**Current Party Pokemon**

**Pikachu**

**The Mouse Pokémon**

**Pikachu that can generate powerful electricity have cheek sacs that are extra soft and super stretchy.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Type: Electric**

**Ability: Lighting Rod**

**Attacks: Thundershock, Double Team, Nasty Plot, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle (Egg Move) Zap Cannon (Egg Move), Skull Bash (Egg Move)**

**Natu**

**The Little Bird Pokémon**

**It is extremely good at climbing tree trunks and likes to eat the new sprouts on the trees.**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Type: Psychic/Flying **

**Ability: Magic Bounce**

**Attacks: Peck, Leer, Teleport, Giga Drain, Heat Wave, Dazzling Gleam, Drill Peck (Egg Move) Double Team (Egg Move)**

**Pokémon in Box **

**N/A**

**Firem78910: and Done…For now**

**Haman: *Sweatdrops* um I think you spoiled more than just Victor's Starter and where's Hop and Marnie's team.**

**Firem78910: those teams are Cannon and have no real need to change them all I can say about them is that Hop gets Grookey and yes it has the G-MAX Gene and the only real change I'm making for Galar's Best Girl team is that I'm adding an Inkay/Malamar as a 2****nd**** fighting counter.**

**Haman: True since Impidimp is the 1****st**** one also the Let's Go Pikachu**

**Firem78910: I'll give the Let's Go Eevee to Momo as for the Let's Go starters they can't Evolve Due to the G-MAX Gene Pikachu will be fine but G-MAX Eevee can learn some more TM's and TR's to compensate.**

**Haman: and Yume's Synchronize ability freezing Lapars**

**Firem78910: yeah I'm Basing Sleep, Confusion and Freezing based on the Mystery Dungeon games where a good hit could make the effected Pokémon more likely to come out of it Also I'm bring Return the Normal type to Galar.**

**Haman: *goes wide eyed* **

**Firem78910: yup but until then Ja Ne**


	6. Battle Reunion

**Firem78910: hi guys and were back with My New World**

**Leone: time for the reunion of Katsuki and Izuku**

**Firem78910: on with the chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Battle Reunion**

Katsuki and Izuku stared each other. It was like everything freezes around them.

This continued on until Izuku spoke.

"Kachan is that you?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah it's me Izuku." Katsuki said.

This made Izuku rush towards him and hug him.

"So this is the infamous Kachan you told me about Zuzu-Kun." Marnie said with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

Katsuki looked at Marnie for a bit and realized who she was.

"So your Izu's girlfriend." Katsuki asked.

Yup name's Margaret le Fay but most people call me Marnie. Marnie said.

"Well then I'm Katsuki Bakugo." Katsuki said with a grin.

"So who are the others…wait that's not important how the hell are you even here?!" Marnie Asked.

Katsuki looks around and then looks at Marnie and then spoke.

"Not here let's go to somewhere more private." Katsuki said as Marnie nods.

"Izuku let's head to the Inn." Marnie said in a serious tone.

"Ok Yami-Chan let's go." Izuku said.

"Yo you extras coming or what!" Katsuki shouted as Ochako, Momo and Shoto got up from their seats and walked with Marnie and Izuku.

As Katsuki, Momo and Shoto spoke about on how quickly they found him Ochako had one thing in mind.

"(Wow he's so cute)." Ochako thought as she looks at Izuku with a blush.

**Bedew Drop Inn**

**Marnie's room**

Everyone was now at the Inn and since Katsuki, Ochako and Shoto are participating in the League Tournament they got their rooms for free, Ochako asked if Momo could stay with her and the receptionist said yes. Now everyone was at Marnie's Room talking about Izuku.

"So if hearing this correctly you're all here to get Izuku back to your world and the reason he's here in the first place is because of All Might?" Marnie asked.

"In a sense yes, we just need for him to come home." Momo said.

"Right…at lease Dumb Might realize how stupid he is. But you do know that I'm with Izuku right?" Marnie said as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh right." Momo said with a small blush.

"And the tournament as well. Any who I need to know who you guys are?" Marnie said wondering who they are.

"Oh right we never introduced each other I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo said with a smile.

"Shoto Todoroki." Shoto said.

"Ochako Uraraka." Ochako said with a smile.

"I'm Margaret le Fay but call me Marnie." Marnie said.

"It's nice to me you Marnie-Chan." Ochako said as she held out hand.

"Nice to meet you Ochako." Marnie said as she shakes her hand.

"Either way um Marnie so…what is Izuku like?" Ochako asked.

Marnie raised an eyebrow but then her eyes widen and grins.

"We'll talk about that later ok." Marnie whispered at Ochako.

Ochako nodded at that.

After a few minutes they left.

**Ochako's Room**

"Ok everyone what can do about this?" Shoto asked.

"Well this is complicates things a bit." Momo said.

It was at that moment Bakugo came in.

"Not really Izuku does want to be a hero he just needed to find a way home." Bakugo said.

"I guess that's true. But how will he become one if he doesn't have a Quirk?" Momo asked.

"Uh his Pokémon duh." Bakugo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right." Momo said with a blush.

"Any who we now have found him we can tell Aizawa-Sensei." Shoto said.

"Alright then Shoto, Ochako call you call him." Momo said as Ochako nods and takes out a laptop to contact Aizawa.

After a few minutes the connection is made.

"I'm guessing since you made contact with Midoriya I'm I right?" Aizawa asked as the students nodded.

"That's right we have contacted him along with his girlfriend Margaret Le Fey." Momo said.

"Good anything else to report?" Aizawa asked.

"Not anything of note but I believe Ochako has some Pokémon for our classmates." Momo said.

Aizawa pinches his nose for a bit and sighs.

"I didn't think she would do it now I own Midnight 2000 Yen, I'll open a portal to retrieve them alright." Aizawa said.

"Ok oh I marked them with Sticker of the classmate that wanted them." Ochako said with a smile.

"Good one less thing to worry about." Aizawa said as a portal opens up.

Ochako gives Aizawa the box of Pokéballs and he left as the portal closes.

"Ok I got them I'll make sure they get them." Aizawa said.

"Thanks if they want more I'll get them." Ochako said as Aizawa paled a bit.

"Of course any who anything else to note?" Aizawa asked.

"Hmmm…I don't know Aizawa-Sensei." Momo said.

Aizawa looked at them for a bit but sighs.

"Keep an eye him and remember DON'T USE YOUR QUIRKS!" Aizawa said emphasizing the last few words while eyeing Katsuki.

"Alright Aizawa-Sensei we'll update you on Midoriya on other time but until then." Momo said as Aizawa nods.

"Alright then until then." Aizawa said as the connection cuts.

"Ok now that's over we need to plan for the tournament." Shoto said.

"Right then we'll need to train for it. Right Katsuki." Ochako said.

"Right look I'm going out for a bit alright." Katsuki said.

"Ok Katsuki but be careful and don't use your Quirk." Momo said in a serious tone.

"Yeah yeah I know I know ponytail." Katsuki said as he went out.

"Well hopefully this won't end badly." Ochako said.

"WAIT YOU'RE BI MARNIE?!" Izuku shouted causing the Students to blush.

This silenced the group for a bit until Momo broke it.

"…Marnie's Bisexual?" Momo said.

"What is Bisexual?" Shoto asked confused at the word.

Momo raised a eyebrow at that comment.

"I'll tell you later Shoto." Momo said as Shoto nods.

Ochako blushed when she heard it.

"(Marnie's Bi oh my god)." Ochako thought as she touches her face with her bare hands causing her to float.

**With Izuku**

Izuku's face was as red as a Unovian Darmanitan as he heard Marnie's confession. In All his years of being with Marnie he didn't know about Marnie's sexually.

"Um wow I…when did this happen?" Izuku asked.

"Remember the boarding school that entitled Aunt placed me in?" Marnie asked as Izuku nods.

"Yeah I remember that." Izuku said.

"Well I met a girl that made realized that I was indeed bisexual and well I also have experience with the fairer sex." I'm sorry about that Izuku I know it feels like I. Marnie said as Izuku interrupted her.

"Don't worry Marnie I love you all the same I'm just shocked about all of this. Me calling you out on your sexually is like All Might telling me I can't be a Pro-Hero that something isn't possible. I love you Yami-Chan." Izuku said with his trademark smile.

Marnie cried for a bit and then proceeds to make out with Izuku for a bit. After a while they gasped for air.

"Arceus I want to make you man right here and right now but I don't feel ready for it." Marnie said with a small smile.

"Yeah that and Team Yell would want my head on a sliver plater for defiling you." Izuku said.

"Not Piers?" Marnie asked.

"Piers knows that you'll be the one who starts it Yami-Chan and he's awesome." Izuku said with a shrug.

"…Fair enough you hunk of a Cinnamon Roll fair enough." Marnie said.

"That and the walls are too thin." Izuku said as he flushed.

Marnie followed suit and tried to cover her face.

"You think anyone noticed?" Marnie asked.

"…I'm pretty sure they did." Izuku said.

Marnie Kya'ed as her face went alight.

Izuku on the other just smiled and realized that he's now luckiest man of all Galar and he loves it.

**With Katsuki**

Katsuki went out to see what Motostoke nightlife was like and was liking it a bit as he walked about and saw that there are some Pubs and nightclubs. Katsuki noticed that some things just stay the same.

He smiled until he noticed something near an alley nearby.

"Huh what's that?" Katsuki asked himself.

Katsuki's walks towards the alley and then finds a small quadrupedal reptilian Pokémon that resembles a dragon with slight dinosaur-like traits. It has a ruff of thick black fur covering its neck and most of its head. As a result of the fur covering its head, Deino cannot see. Beneath the fur it has blue skin. It has four short legs, a round blue body, a small ruffly tail, and a spike-like tuft of fur atop its head.

Katsuki looked at the thing and wondered how good it was so he decided to catch it.

"Alright then." Katsuki said as he took out a Dusk Ball and catches it.

After it shook 3 three times it was caught.

"Ok Then what the hell is that thing…Oi! Rotomphone can you tell me what it is?!" Katsuki asked as the Rotomphone uses the Dex App as it gave him the info.

**Deino**

**The Irate Pokémon**

**Because it can't see, this Pokémon is constantly biting at everything it touches, trying to keep track of its surroundings.**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Type: Dark/Dragon**

**Ability: Hustle**

**Attacks: Tackle, Focus Energy, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rush, Aqua Tail (Egg Move), Scale Shot (Egg Move)**

"Huh a dragon type not bad he's a bit small but I can fix that." Katsuki said as he goes to the Pokémon Center to check on his new Mon.

He smiled he is happy he found Izuku and now he will compete in a tournament to be the best.

With a skip in his step he heads towards the Center.

**The next morning**

**Bedew Drop Inn**

Everyone was now eating breakfast and all wondered what they were going to do for the day.

"So any idea what to do today?" Momo asked as she ate her 25th pancake.

Marnie, Gloria and just about every other girl hates her metabolism.

"Well besides training we don't know." Marnie said as her eyebrow twitched as she stares at Momo's breasts.

"I say we all battle each other." Katsuki suggested.

Izuku perked up at the suggestion.

"I think that's good idea." Izuku said.

Everyone looks at the plan with gusto and decides to go to the Wild Area to practice one on one battles.

**Wild Area**

Everyone was now at the wild area and have decided on who would fight who, Momo who isn't in the tournament decided to back out. Gloria who was exploring Motostoke came by and offered to take her place.

So the practice matches were decided.

Marnie Vs Ochako

Shoto Vs Gloria

Izuku Vs Bakugo

Katsuki told him that he and Izuku would fight first to which Izuku accepted.

Now both Izuku and Katsuki are now facing one another ready to fight.

Momo is using her Rotomphone Video recorder app to record the battle.

"Alright then this is a 4 on 4 battle of Izuku Midoriya of Spikemuth Vs Katsuki Bakugo of Mustafu, Japan are both combatants ready?" Marnie said as both Izuku and Katsuki nods.

"Don't ya dare lose ya pervert!" Gloria shouted.

"Like hell that will happen lady!" Katsuki shouted back.

"That's a match made in either heaven or hell can't decide which." Ochako said with a sweatdrop as Shoto awkwardly nods.

Izuku and Katsuki both grasped their Pokéballs ready to fight.

"Alright then the battle between Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo is about to begin!" Marnie shouted as she raises the two flags she was holding.

"Gothita! Let's go!" Izuku shouted as he releases Gothita.

"_(Oh Izuku is this my first battle)?" _Gothita telepathically asked.

Izuku trained Gothita to use her Psychic powers to communicate telepathically to Izuku, Marnie on the other hand was oddly resistant to Gothita's Telepathy. He summed it up to being around Dark types since she was a baby.

"It is Gothita." Izuku said as Gothita nodded.

"Ok then. Deino crush that brat!" Katsuki shouted as he releases Deino.

"_Huh what oh a battle I guess I'll fight." _Deino said.

The battle between Gothita and Deino starts, now! Marnie shouted as she puts down both flags.

Katsuki grins.

"Focus Energy to Tackle!" Katsuki shouted as Deino tenses up and charges at Gothita.

Izuku reacted quickly at this.

"Trick Room, Reflect and Nasty Plot." Izuku said as Gothita changes dimensions, creates a barrier and then gives a Katsuki-like Grin.

Katsuki looked a bit shocked but shakes it off.

"(Damn that's what I look like when I grin)." Katsuki thought.

Deino kept up charging at Gothita but Izuku smiles.

"Gothita Fake Out." Izuku said as Gothita rushes up towards Deino and claps her hands.

When that happen Deino goes a full time stop.

"Now Rock Slide!" Izuku shouted as Gothita called upon a bunch of Boulders that almost tried to crush Deino.

"Shit! Use Dragon Rush to smash those rocks!" Katsuki shouted as draconic energy surrounding him and charges at Gothita after smashing the Rock Slide.

"Gothita, Protect!" Izuku shouted as Gothita as she made green barrier around herself and took the attack.

Katsuki growled a bit but soon calmed down and soon gave an order.

"Scale Shot!" Katsuki shouted as Deino fires two waves of his scales at Gothita and hitting her.

"Yes! Now use Dragonbreath!" Katsuki shouted.

"_Ok this good." _Deino said as he unleashed a purple flames hitting Gothita.

"Gothita are you ok?" Izuku asked.

"_(I gue-OF COURSE I'M NOT OK IZUKU I THINK I'M PARALZYED)!" _Gothita thought as the Paralysis kicked in.

**With the others**

"Blimey that sucks not much Izuku can do." Gloria said with a shrug.

"I know Izuku can win this I know he can." Ochako said.

"Oh ya pining for some Cinnamon rolls with blackberries on top." Gloria said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Ochako blushed and covered her face with her hand that thankfully have gloves on them.

Momo chuckled at that as she was pretty sure Gloria heard Izuku's outburst last night about Marnie's orientation.

To Momo she didn't care as Homosexual and Polyamorist relationships are pretty common back home.

"I think we should concentrate on the battle." Momo said as she goes back to recording.

**Back to the battle**

"All right then Deino! Use Tackle!" Katsuki said as Deino charges.

"Damn it all, Gothita! Use Grass Knot!" Izuku said as Gothita tries to make knot of grass only for the Paralysis hits.

Deino hits Gothita causing her much pain.

"Alright then now use Dragon Rush!" Katsuki shouted as Deino charged at Gothita again.

"Oh no! Gothita dodge!" Izuku shouted as Gothita dodged the attack.

"_(GRRR take this asshole)!" _Gothita thought as she fired a Muilt colored beam at Deino.

The beam hits Deino directly knocking it down but not out.

"_FUCKING BUG TYPE MOVES!" _Deino shouted as he was in pain.

"Oi! Deku what the hell was that?!" Katsuki asked.

"I think that was Signal Beam which is a Bug type move." Izuku said as he starts smiling.

"A bug typ-oh SHIT!" Katsuki shouted as he realized what that attack is and what type Deino is.

"Gothita use Signal Beam!" Izuku said as Gothita fires another Signal beam.

"Damn it all dodge it and I don't know bite her or something." Katsuki said as Deino charges at Gothita and bites her.

"What tha…don't tell me Bite is a move right?" Katsuki asked as Izuku nods.

"Well then Gothita Signal Beam on my mark!" Izuku said.

"Deino! Focus Energy into a point blank Dragonbreath!" Katsuki said.

Deino charges in while Gothita waits for Izuku's command, as soon as Deino closes in and fires the Dragonbreath at Gothita.

"NOW FIRE!" Izuku shouted as Gothita fires a Signal Beam at point blank range colliding with the Dragonbreath and causing an explosion.

As the dust settled and blows away to reveals both Pokémon knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, meaning this round is a draw." Marnie said as she raised both flags.

"Oh man Izuku lost." Ochako said.

"Don't worry Ochako I'm sure he can still win." Momo said.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Damn not bad Izuku but it's not over yet, Go Cuitefly!" Katsuki said as he releases Cuitefly.

"_Whoa I'm guessing the new guy didn't do well." _Cuitefly said.

Izuku chuckle a bit.

"Ok then Katsuki, Go Clobbopus!" Izuku said as he releases Clobbopus.

"_Right-O ready to fight." _Clobbopus said.

"Clobbopus Vs Cuitefly, begin!" Marnie said as she starts the battle.

"Cuitefly Sticky Web!" Katsuki said as Cuitefly spits out a web all over the place.

Izuku tch'ed at this and knew what it was.

"Ok Clobbopus use Ice Punch!" Izuku said as Ice covered Clobbopus's fist and raced towards Cuitefly.

The iced fist hit Cuitefly and one of his wings started to freeze.

"What the hell, Cuitefly Fairy wind now!" Katsuki said as Cuitefly flapped his wings releasing a wind of fairy energy towards Clobbopus.

The wind hits Clobbopus fully and she looked mad.

"_I'm gonna take you down you damn bug!" _Clobbopus shouted.

"Now use Revenge!" Izuku said as Clobbopus glowed red and strikes a critical hit at Cuitefly knocking him out.

"Cuitefly is unable to battle the winner of this battle is Clobbopus." Marnie said as she raises a green flag signifying Izuku's victory.

"What the, god damn it!" Katsuki shouted as he returns Cuitefly.

"Are you going to blame Cuitefly?" Izuku said.

"Hell no I know it's not my Pokémon's fault at this Izuku." Katsuki said.

"Oh well trust me, there are a lot of guys that do that." Izuku said.

"Yeah well fuck them, Rookiedee go!" Katsuki said as he releases Rookiedee.

"_Damn ok now let's see how this bitch can take what I can give." _Rookiedee said.

"Now Rookiedee Leer!" Katsuki said as Rookiedee glares at Clobbopus.

"Use Ice Punch!" Izuku said.

"Dodge and use Peck then follow up with Power Trip." Katsuki said as Rookiedee glowed black and charged at Clobbopus beak first nailing her and thus knocking her out.

"Clobbopus is unable to battle the winner is Katsuki's Rookiedee!" Marnie said as she raised a red flag.

"Hell yeah who's the best." Katsuki boasted.

"You still have two more to go Kachan. Go Litten!" Izuku countered as he releases Litten.

_"Alright let-ARECUES FUCKING DAMN IT I FUCKING HATE STICKY WEB!" _Litten shouted as parts of his fur was caught in the web.

"Ok Litten burn it off with Flame Charge!" Izuku said as Litten facepawed.

"_Sometime I forget how smart my trainer is." _Litten said as he ran towards Rookiedee while his is covered in flames burning off the web.

"Dodge now!" Katsuki shouted as Rookiedee dodged the attack.

"Fire Pledge now!" Izuku shouted as Litten summoned a pillar of fire.

"Rookiedee dodged again and Rookiedee used Peck at Litten." Litten dodged as well.

Katsuki smirked.

"Rookiedee Sky Attack!" Katsuki said as Rookiedee started to charge up.

"Litten! Bulk Up and Nasty Plot!" Izuku said as Litten is bulking up to take the hit.

Just as Rookiedee was about to hit Litten smirked.

"HEAT WAVE!" Izuku shouted as Litten fired a wave of heat at Rookiedee knocking her out.

"Rookiedee is unable to battle the winner is Litten." Marnie said as she raises the green flag.

"Yes!" Izuku cheered as Katsuki returned Rookiedee.

**With the others**

"Yes go Izuku!" Ochako said as she cheered.

"Come on ya damn wanker! Kick his Arse damn it!" Gloria Shouted.

"Hold up the next battle is about to start." Shoto said.

"Alright then." Gloria said.

**Back to the battle**

"Damn it all alright then Clauncher blasted that cat to smithereens!" Katsuki shouted as he releases Clauncher.

"_Whoa what happen?" _Clauncher asked.

"_I kicked Rookiedee's ass that's what happen." _Litten said in a smug tone.

"Clauncher use Water Pulse!" Katsuki shouted as Clauncher fires an orb a water at Litten.

"Litten dodge!" Izuku shouted as Litten tried to dodge.

But it was too late as the Orb hit's Litten causing much damage.

"Litten use Shadow Claw!" Izuku said as Litten charges at Clauncher with a shadowy claw.

"Dodge and use Waterfall to beat that damn cat!" Katsuki shouted as Clauncher dodged the attack and made a giant waterfall.

When Litten saw the waterfall he only said one thing.

"_Fuck." _Litten said as the waterfall hits him with full force knocking him out.

"Litten is unable to battle Clauncher wins the round." Marnie said as she raises the red flag and gives Katsuki a knowing smirk.

A smirk that said you're fucked.

"Well done Kachan I'm impressed. Especially that Deino those guys are tough to handle how long had you had him?" Izuku asked.

"Um I caught him last night." Katsuki said.

"Wow that's cool but now you're going to lose Kachan because I'm gonna use my top and first Pokémon." Izuku said as he grips his beast ball.

"Bring it Izu." Katsuki said.

**With the others**

"His first Pokémon I wonder what it is?" Ochako wondered.

"Well it isn't the basic three since he had a Litten." Gloria said.

"We'd find out soon enough." Shoto said.

**Back at the battle**

"Now Toxtricity come on out!" Izuku said as Toxtricity is released.

Katsuki looked at Toxtricity and thought.

"(Oh fuck)." Katsuki thought as he knew he was fucked.

In fact he now realized that he was lucky from what Izuku had told him Gothita and Clobbopus are his latest Pokémon and he defeated Litten due to Clauncher type advantage. He also realized that he has 10 years' experience with Pokémon and battling.

It was at this moment Katsuki Bakugo knew that he was fucked.

Toxtricity looked at Izuku and smiled, he then looked at Clauncher and then looked ready for battle.

Marnie still had her smirk on her face.

"Ok then Clauncher Ice Beam!" Katsuki said as Clauncher looks at him as if he was crazy but did it anyway.

Toxtricity takes the hit and shakes it off.

"_Huh not bad little guy." _Toxtricity said as he shrugged off the ice.

"_Oh crap I'm done for am I?" _Clauncher asked as Toxtricity nods.

"_Sorry mate." _Toxtricity said.

"…_Well at least you're honest about that." _Clauncher said as he shrugs.

"Toxtricity use Toxic then follow up with Venoshock." Izuku said as Toxtricity spits out a glob of venom and called upon more poison and strikes Clauncher.

"Clauncher!" Katsuki shouted as Clauncher can barely get up.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Izuku said as Toxtricity shot lightning out of his body and fires it at Clauncher shocking him and knocking him out.

"Clauncher is unable to battle, Toxtricity is the victor and the winner of the match is Izuku Midoriya." Marnie said as she raised the green flag with glee.

"Damn you're good Izuku but I will win the tournament." Katsuki said as he returns Clauncher.

"I hope so Kachan and I hope we fight the great fight." Izuku said as he returns Toxtricity.

The two shakes hands as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"Oi! That was an awesome battle." Hop said as both he and Victor saw the last part of the battle.

"Victor, Hop so mum gave you your gear." Gloria said with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha very funny Gloria." Victor said.

"Any who we saw the last bit of the battle and I have to say that was nice." Hop said with a thumbs up.

"Well either way you guys I'm out need to heal my Pokémon." Katsuki said as he goes back to Motostoke's Pokémon Center.

"Oi! Katsu mind if I go with ya?" Gloria shouted.

Katsuki looked at Gloria for a second.

"Sure but don't have a Battle with Icy-Hot?" Katsuki said.

"I do but he said he'll do it tomorrow." Gloria said with a shrug and a small blush.

**Sometime later**

**Bedew Drop Inn**

"The day soon passed and everyone went their rooms in the Inn." Momo sent Aizawa the video of Izuku and Katsuki Pokémon Battle.

"Hmm I see so what did you learn Bakugo?" Aizawa asked.

"Don't screw with some more experienced?" Katsuki said with a shrugged.

"Hmm that would do but also to play smart in both battle and heroism." Aizawa said as Katsuki nods.

"So how did our classmates like their Pokémon?" Ochako asked.

"Well…it wasn't that bad but you'll have to ask yourselves." Aizawa said as Ochako nods.

Ochako then gets an idea.

"Say Aizawa-sensei I have an idea." Ochako said.

"Well what is it?" Aizawa asked.

"It's that I follow Izuku and Marnie." Ochako said with a smile.

"Do whatever you want." Aizawa said as he cuts the connection.

"So Ochako when were you going to tell us this?" Momo asked.

Ochako sweatdroped when Momo confronted her.

**Firem78910: and like that it's done**

**Leone: some Glorigo and IzuMar and some discovery about Marnie**

**Firem78910: Katsuki getting a new Pokémon and Izuku kicking Katsuki's ass at his first Pokémon battle**

**Leone: ya and both Victor and Hop finally appear after they forgot their camping gear**

**Firem78910: they got it back but still**

**Leone: oh well, next time an extra chapter**

**Firem78910: until then Ja ne**


	7. Chapter EX 2 Class 1-A Pokémon

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here and here's another chapter of My new world with another EX chapter so enjoy**

**Leone: here's we go**

**My New World Special**

**Chapter EX 2**

**Class 1-A Pokémon **

UA Academy was once the greatest Hero Academies producing some of the greatest heroes like Endeavor, Hawks, Muriko, Ryuku, Ingenium, Eraserhead and last but not especially not the least All-Might.

That was until the Kensaw incident, after All-Might and the police interfered with Eraserhead's investigation judging him not a Pro-Hero despite having a license which also led to the disappearance of the Midoriya's. After all of that had happen it was agreed that all Hero Academies must be Universities no exceptions.

UA Academy was the first to acquiesce but only if their High School portion was kept. They agreed but no Hero course. The Hero course wasn't the only one effected by this the Support and Business courses were also affected this in the end was lead to a bored class 1-A.

"Hey Kyoka you bored?" A pink skinned girl asked.

"Yup I've already finished my homework already Mina." Kyoka said.

"So did I." Mina said.

Kyoka is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like heartbeat monitor waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired.

Unlike the other students, Kyoka sometimes wears a waistcoat over her school uniform, in place of the usual U.A. blazer.

Mina is a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates, with healthy thighs. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, with black sclera and light yellow irises, and notably long eyelashes below and around the sides.

Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. During school hours, she wears a normal female U.A. uniform.

Both of them are in the school dorms and both of them are bored.

"Blarg I came to UA train to be a Hero not to be bored with schoolwork." Mina complained.

"I know that but we both know that the hero course is for Uni students only." Kyoka said.

"I know that Kyo but still." Mina said with a pout.

"Yo Mina you ok?" A young man with red hair asked.

"Just bored Eijiro how was your spar with Mashirao?" Mina asked.

"Not bad he was pretty manly about that." Eijiro said with a grin.

"Tell that to the bruised body and ears." Mashirao said.

Mashirao is a young man of muscular build and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes. Unlike the other students in his class, he wears pale gray sneakers with his school uniform instead of the brown dress shoes worn by everyone else, and the bottom button of his blazer he leaves casually undone. Due to his quirk, he also has a tail.

Eijiro is a muscular young man of average height, with a rather impressive physique, despite his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, and a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns, this lofty style taking a full 3 minutes to set.

During school, he wears the normal U.A. uniform, just with dark red trainers instead of the usual brown dress shoes.

"Right sorry about that." Eijiro said as he rubs the back of his head.

"It's alright man." Mashirao said.

"Oh sacre bleu this is a catastrophe!" A young man shouted.

Eijiro heard this and rushed towards to the sound.

"Yuga what's wrong?!" Eijiro said as he opens the door to the room where the scream came from.

Yuga is a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

"I'm out of Mirror polish!" Yuga shouted as Eijiro gives Yuga a flat look.

He just stuck his head out of the door and shouted.

"It's alright guys Yuga just ran out of Mirror polish." Eijiro shouted as Yuga gave him a flat look.

It was at that moment Aizawa came to the dorms with a large box.

"Students." Aizawa said as the students that were there stood up.

"Aizawa-Sensei?" Kyoka said.

Aizawa looks around and then back at Kyoka.

"Where's the rest of your class?" Aizawa asked.

"Well besides the 4 that are in Galar, Mineta is expelled thank god, Koji is helping in an animal shelter, Rikido is helping his family bakery, Mezo and Sero are visiting family." Kyoka said.

"Toru is on her way back from her tutoring." Mina said as the door opens.

"Hi guys I'm back." Toru said as she 'waves' her hand.

Toru is a fairly short girl with a completely invisible body. She is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories, and when clothed, her body appears to be slender yet fairly curvaceous. She claims to look like a fusion of Yang Guifei and Francis Xavier.

"Correction Toru's back." Mina said.

"Denki is at the nurse's office." Eijiro said.

"Yo dudes I'm back." Denki said.

Denki has relatively short blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's slimmer than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass.

He wears the normal U.A. uniform during school hours, the second button of his blazer undone.

"Um he's back so yeah." Eijiro said.

"Fumikage is training with Tenya and Tsuyu is babysitting her siblings." Mashirao said.

"Tokoyami-san I still believe you need to train your legs." Tenya said as he swings his arms.

"Revelry in the dark, Tenya-San I will do so in my own time." Fumikage said.

"Yeah give it a rest man." Fumikage's Quirk Dark Shadow said.

"Sorry we ruined your day off Onee-chan." A little frog girl said.

"It's ok Satsuki I needed to take care of you and Samidare anyway." Tsuyu said with a shrug.

Fumikage is a short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven. He has a tan, yellowish beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes with a small black pupil, one on each side of his head, and a red choker, which he rarely removes. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is of normal human shape, with rather fair skin.

Dark Shadow resembles a shadowy, monster-like being from within Fumikage's body and he can materialize and de-materialize at will.

Tenya is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He usually wears a serious expression, and his eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses. Because of his Quirk, he possesses calves that are incredibly thick, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one.

Tsuyu is a short girl of a relatively slender build compared to her classmates, who has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog.

Samidare has black hair that obscures his right eye, dark green eyes that are seen half closed, and a frog like appearance. He has blush marks on his cheeks inherited from his mother.

Satsuki keeping with her family's froggy theme, she has a tadpole-like appearance. She has large eyes, similar to her sister, Tsuyu Asui's, with three upper eyelashes and notably small eyebrows. She has light-tanned skin and her mouth is usually set in a pout-like shape. Her dark green hair is worn in low pigtails.

Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side.

"Oh never mind there here." Mashirao said.

"Well the people I needed are here anyway. Ok students I need you to come with me." Aizawa said as the students went with him expect with Tsuyu.

"Um Aizawa-Sensei?" Tsuyu said but Aizawa interrupted her.

"Your siblings can come as well." Aizawa said as Tsuyu and her sibling went with them.

**Training Ground Beta**

Everyone are at the Training Ground Beta, Tsuyu siblings looked curious at what was in the box. Yvonne was there as well.

"So what's in box?" Kyoka asked.

"As some of you know some of our students of your class are in Galar and Ochako has gotten you some Pokémon." Aizawa said making the students eyes widen.

"Ok I thought Ochako was joking about that." Kyoka said.

"Oooo, so how do we do this?" Mina asked.

"Luckily Ochako thought ahead and put stickers of your faces on the balls, Toru yours do not have stickers." Aizawa said as Toru 'nods'.

"So who goes first?" Yvonne asked as Kyoka raises her hand.

"I'll go first." Kyoka said as Aizawa gives her three Pokéballs which were Dusk, Fast and Love.

Yvonne explained on how to use Pokéball. Kyoka thanks Yvonne and activated them and tosses them which releasing them.

"Oh a Galarian Zigzagoon, Alolan Diglett and a Bounsweet." Yvonne said.

Galrian Zigzagoon is a small quadrupedal raccoon-like Pokémon. It has a white and black zigzag pattern lining its shaggy fur that grows in segmented patches along its body. Its front paws are black, and its back legs are white. Much like a raccoon, Zigzagoon has a black mask with stars on it marking surrounding its beady red eyes. It has short white ears and a round black nose. Its tail is striped, ending in a thick fuzzy bush.

Alolan Diglett are a small, brown mole with two small eyes and a large pink/red nose. Since part of its body is underground and has three pieces of blonde hair that is on top of its head.

Bounsweet is a small, round Pokémon that can only be female. It has yellow eyes, a magenta-colored body, and a skirt-like design that is colored white. It also has three large green leaves on its head and no arms.

The kids looked amazed, Tsuyu, Mina and Toru thought that they were cute and the boys thought they were cooled. Kyoka just looked at them not knowing what to do.

"Um hi?" Kyoka said.

"_Hey there girly you ready to rock." _Galrian Zigzagoon said.

"_Yyyoooo what's up dudette." _Alolan Diglett said with a surfer accent.

"_Hi are you my trainer?"_ Bounsweet said with a Russian accent.

Kyoka didn't understand them but she did liked them.

"Yeah I'm your trainer." Kyoka said.

"_Hell yea…hey are those Aux cables hanging from your ears I don't much about humans but I'm pretty sure that humans aren't supposed to have those." _ said as he sniffed Kyoka cables.

"_Yeah man and I'm also sure that their not pink or invisible." _Alolan Diglett said as he sees Toru and Mina.

"_Who cares we have a trainer." _Bounsweet said as she was just happy to have a trainer.

"_Fair enough little one." _Galrian Zigzagoon said.

"Aawww you guys are not bad, so who's next?" Kyoka asked.

Mina and Toru play Rock, Paper, Scissors for a bit and Mina won.

"I'm next guys." Mina said as she gets her Pokéballs which were Dive, Nest and Luxury.

"Ok little ones come on out." Mina said as she activated and tossed the balls.

"Alright then a Lotad, Oddish and Vanillite." Yvonne said as she gave Mina a Water and Sun stone.

"Huh what's with the rocks?" Mina asked.

"When Lotad and Oddish evolve use those stones at them." Yvonne said as Mina nods.

Lotad is a small, blue Pokémon with six stubby legs. It has large eyes and a wide, yellow mouth similar to a bill. A large leaf that resembles a lilypad covers its back.

Oddish looks like a small animated plant. Its body is blue, with two small feet and red eyes. On top of its head grows a large clump of five long green leaves.

Vanillite is a small Pokémon that resembles an ice cream cone with a scoop of vanilla ice cream for a head. Vanillite's head is covered with white snow that resembles a swirled scoop of vanilla ice cream. Beneath the snowy cover, Vanillite's head is made of the same icy material as its light blue, semi-translucent body. It is possible for the snowy material covering its head to melt if exposed to high temperatures. Vanillite has light blue ovular eyes with dark blue pupils, a small dark-blue mouth, and a diamond-shaped ice crystal on each cheek. Its small body is sprinkled with particles of ice and has short icy arms. The cylindrical bottom part of its body resembles a small ice cream cone made of translucent bluish ice.

Lotad looks at Mina and wonders what's going on.

"_Huh is that a Human?" _Lotad asked.

"_Don't know she could be a humanoid Pokémon like Gardevoir or Tsareena." _Oddish said as she looks at Mina with a curious look.

"_She looks nice though I'm pretty sure theirs porn of her." _Vanillite said with a shrug knowing that it might be true.

"Daaawww their so cute I think I'll give them some names." Mina said.

The Pokémon looked at Mina with expectation.

"Ok Lotad you're now Amalia." Mina said as she pointed at Lotad.

"_Huh not bad I like it." _Lotad now Amalia said liking the name.

"Oddish you're Noa." Mina said as she pointed at Oddish.

"_Huh I guess I'll be a Bellossom, though to be fair I always wanted to a Bellossom." _Oddish now Noa said with a smile.

"Vanillite you're now Alexei." Mina said as she pointed at Vanillite.

"_Huh Alexei I like it." _Vanillite now Alexei said.

"So then who's next?" Mina said.

"I'm next I'm next." Toru said as she gets the Pokéballs that don't have stickers.

Which were a Quick and Dream balls.

"Come on cuties come on out!" Toru said as she tossed the balls.

"Hmmm a Kantonian Vulpix and a Snorunt." Yvonne said.

Kantonian Vulpix are fox-like Pokémon with reddish-brown fur. Vulpix's most distinctive feature is its six orange tails that are curled at the tips. According to the Pokédex, when it is born, Vulpix possesses one snow white tail that eventually splits into many tails as it grows older. On the top of its head, Vulpix has a tuft of bright orange fur that curls into three rolls at the top and falls over its forehead at the bottom. Its underbelly is cream-colored and slightly plump.

"Huh say I think I saw this one before but white." Mina said as she referred to Shoto's Alolan Vulpix.

"_Huh what that hell…is my trainer a ghost-type?" _Kantonian Vulpix asked as he looks at Toru.

Snorunt is a small, black Pokémon with an ovoid body. It has circular, light red eyes, wide teeth, and spherical hands and feet that lack digits. It is covered with a pastel blue cloak that gives it a triangular outline. The coat is rimmed with a yellow stripe and has three yellow diamond markings on the back.

"_Oh the hell is she invisible?" _Snorunt said.

"Toru use this on Snorunt." Yvonne said as she tosses a Dawn Stone at Toru.

"Huh um ok? Hey Snorunt take this." Toru said as she hold out the Dawn Stone to Snorunt.

"_Oh shit a Dawn stone fuck yeah I'll take it." _Snorunt said as she takes the Dawn stone and starts to glow.

Once the glowing stopped Snorunt had turned into a slightly humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing something resembling a kimono. Snorunt's new body is located on its head and not the "dress" that she appears to wear. Over the top of its head is a type of mask with two "horns" made of ice. On this mask are several openings, one for its mouth, two for its eyes and one in the center of its forehead, all of which reveal its purple "skin" (which are actually hollows) underneath. Attached to the sides of its head are its arms which increase in width halfway down the arms and ends at the wrists, enforcing the look of a kimono. On the center of Snorunt's? dress is a large, tied pink ribbon or obi, fitting in with the kimono theme.

Everyone had a look of WTF on what happened. Toru spoke up.

"Um what happened to Snorunt?" Toru asked.

"That is evolution more specifically a Stone Evolution. Once used the stone disappears but in its place a new Pokémon her name is Frostlass." Yvonne said.

"Wow she look beautiful. Toru said.

"_Ah hell yes I evolved." _Frostlass said happy that she evolved.

"She resembles a Yuki-Onna." Fumikage said.

The Asui's took a massive step back for obvious reasons.

"Vulpix has a stone evolution as well with Lotad and Oddish's evolutions Lombre and Gloom." Yvonne said as Mina looks at Amalia and Noa.

"Oh Vulpix has one as well?" Toru asked as Yvonne nods.

"_I do but I don't want to yet." _Kantonian Vulpix said.

"Say do you want to evolve?" Toru asked as shakes her head.

"I guess not but I'm guessing you're going to give her the stone anything." Aizawa said as Yvonne gives Toru the Fire Stone.

"So who's next?" Toru asked.

"We let both Mashirao and Tenya go at the same time since Ochako got them one Pokémon each." Aizawa said as he passed the Repeat Ball to Mashirao and the Cherish Ball to Tenya.

"Ok Aizawa-Sensei." Mashirao said.

"Agree Aizawa-Sensei!" Tenya said with a salute.

"Ok go!" The two students said as they tossed the balls and releasing the Pokémon.

A Tyrogue and Growlithe nice choices. Yvonne said.

Tyrogue is a humanoid Pokémon with a predominantly pale purple body and brown hips and feet that resemble short pants and shoes. It has three blunt protrusions on top of its head, yellow eyes, and circular sections on each side of its head that resemble protective padding. There are white bands resembling bandages on its torso and wrists. It has thin limbs, and its hands have three fingers each. Tyrogue is a male-only species with no female counterpart.

Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is beige, as is an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears with beige interiors. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad.

"_Huh hmmm where are we?"_ Tyrogue said

"_Don't know but I hope we find our trainers." _Growlithe said.

Tyrogue looked at Mashirao and Tenya and wondered if they were their trainers.

"_Say Growlithe you think it's them?" _Tyrogue asked.

"_I'll check Tyrogue?" _Growlithe said as she sniffed Tenya.

"Hello there Growlithe I'm Tenya Iida your new trainer." Tenya said with a smile.

"_Oh sweet this guy is my trainer I'm guessing the blond guy with the muscled tail…HOLD UP I KNOW FOR A FUCKING FACT THAT HUMANS DON'T HAVE TAILS." _Growlithe said as she shouted that the last part upon looking at Mashirao's tail.

"_Indeed Growlithe but hey he might be nice." _Tyrogue said with a shrug.

"Hi there Tyrogue I'm Mashirao and I'm your trainer." Mashirao said as Tyrogue nods.

"Yo! Fumikage and I will go next!" Eijiro said as Fumikage nods.

Yvonne gave the Pokéball's to Eijiro and Fumikage.

Eijiro had a Heavy and Level ball.

Fumikage had two Dusk balls.

"Ok for Fumikage it's a Shiny Haunter and a Golett." Yvonne said.

"Hmm two phantoms for me to command revelry in the dark." Fumikage said with a smile.

Haunter is a purple Pokémon with a gaseous body. It has a round head flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side. It has triangular blue eyes with small pupils and a mouth with a long, blue tongue. The gases composing its head curve into its mouth to form several pointed teeth. Disembodied hands with three clawed fingers each float in front of its body. Its body tapers into a jagged tail.

Golett is a bipedal Pokémon said to have been constructed from clay in the ancient past to protect a civilization of people and Pokémon. Its body is primarily covered by two different shades of blue. Its head features two bewitching, yellow eyes and a stub-like cyan-colored crest on top. Two pairs of crisscrossing brown bands extend around its spherical body meeting at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center. Two large stone-like blocks act as its feet and two more such blocks adorn its "forearms"; each arm ends in a dark blue-colored, crude three-fingered hand.

"…_What the fuck?" _Haunter said as he sees Fumikage's head.

"_I believe its best not to ask too many questions about our new trainer." _Golett said.

"Oh hell yeah that's awesome!" Dark Shadow said spooking the two Ghost times.

"_Um…you know what I'll just follow your advice Golett." _Haunter said with a shrug.

"_Good idea Haunter." _Golett said.

"Ok then for Kirishima it's a Pancham and a Roggenrola." Yvonne said.

Pancham is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. It has a triangular black nose, rounded black ears, black circles around its eyes, and tufts of fur on top of its head and on each cheek. Its upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. Where the two colors meet the dark gray forms a three-pointed pattern on its chest. There are three digits on each paw and small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its black hind paws. Pancham carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. There is no actual purpose behind this leaf, aside from an attempt to look cool.

Roggenrola is a roughly spherical Pokémon discovered a century ago in an earthquake fissure. Its body is blue and covered in large, smooth facets. It has a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, leading to a hexagonal opening that functions as an ear. Roggenrola has a brown, rocky oblong atop its head, and similar brown rocks that serve as feet.

Hey guys I'm Kirishima and I'm you're new trainer. Eijiro said making his new Pokémon smile (Or at the very least Pancham).

"_Huh he looks awesome." _Pancham said.

"…_I like him."_ Roggenrola said.

"With my help I'll make you two manly heroes." Eijiro said with a grin.

"_Hell yeah I'm manly." _Pancham cheered.

"_I'm a girl but I'm manly as well."_ Roggenrola said as she revealed her gender.

Eijiro smiled at this. Denki got a bit impatient and deiced to get his Pokéballs.

Which all of them are Fast Balls.

"Ok guys or girls come on out." Denki said as he tossed the balls.

"Oh a Pikachu, Electrike and a Joltik." Yvonne said as the girls cooed at Pikachu and Joltik

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail with a V-shaped notch at the end of it which looks like the top of a heart and has a patch of brown fur.

Electrike is a green, canine Pokémon with yellow markings. It has a large head crest with angular, lightning-like markings on the side. Its snout has a yellow blaze, and four fangs are discernible when its mouth is open. It has a yellow stripe down its back. Each of its four legs has a spike, with the ones on its hind legs being longer. It has yellow crescent-shaped paw pads on its front feet, while the pads on its hind feet are circular. It has a small, pointed, yellow-tipped tail.

Joltik is one of the smallest Pokémon in existence (At 4 inches (0.1 meters) tall). It has four legs tipped with blue, conical feet. Its ovoid body is completely covered in yellow fur, with notable tufts sticking out on each side of its face, just over each eye, and its lower back. Joltik has four blue eyes. The two larger eyes are set relatively far apart on its face, containing black pupils. The two smaller simple eyes are situated between the first pair, slightly higher up on its face. Joltik's mandibles point downward and reside at the bottom of its face, where they closely resemble tufts of hair.

.

Joltik looked at Denki and jumped on his shoulder.

"_Hi are you my trainer?" _Joltik asked.

"I have no idea what you said but yeah I'm you're new trainer." Denki said with a smile.

"_Yay a trainer I have a trainer." _Joltik said as she jumped around.

"_Ok Joltik we heard the first time." _Electrike said annoyed at Joltik.

"_At least we get a trainer." _Pikachu said just glad to have a trainer.

"_True I guess." _Electrike said with a shrug.

"Glad to have you here." Denki said with a smile.

"Aoyama it's your turn." Aizawa said as Yuga smiles as he grabs his Pokéballs.

One was a Cherish Ball and the others were Luxury Balls.

"Raise up my beauties." Yuga said as the Pokémon were released.

Once they were released the girls cooed on how cute they were even Jiro thought they were cute.

"Oh a Minccino, a Combee and a Budew." Yvonne said.

Minccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It has large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It has large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips. The tail is also long and particularly furry.

Combee is a small insectoid Pokémon that resembles three pieces of orange, hexagonal honeycomb stuck together. Each hexagon has a round yellow face. The bottom-center face is the main thinker of the three, and it is also the only one "bee" to have a full abdomen. The top two hexagons have a single antenna and a wing connected to an orange-colored joint. It also has a red spot on the forehead of her lower face.

Budew is a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon. Its face is yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appears to be wearing a green bib, and has triangular, stubby yellow feet. When the two vines that are on top of its head open up, a big spot can be seen on each. One vine has a blue spot, while the other has a red spot.

"_Oh my goodness our trainer is so handsome." _Minccino said as she looked at Aoyama.

"_Finally a trainer worthy of my royal pedigree." _Combee said approving of Aoyama.

"_Meh he's not bad as long I can show off my strength and beauty." _Budew said.

"Hello little ones I am Yuga Aoyama your new trainer and together we will show the world our shining force non." Yuga said with a sparkly smile.

"_Huh a Kalosian accent I have no problem with that." _Budew said.

"_Oh no wonder he's handsome, I approve." _Minccino said with hearts on her eyes.

"_Hmm… I'll tolerate his commands for now." _Combee said.

Yvonne sweatdroped at this but it was expected medieval Galar and Kalos were very similar to England and France which included it's rivalry.

"Here Aoyama you'll need theses." Yvonne said as she tossed him two Shiny Stones.

"Ha Magnifique thank you Yvonne." Yuga said with a sparkly smile.

"It's your turn big sis." Samidare said.

"Yeah I want to see more Pokémon please." Satsuki said as she gave Tsuyu the Froggy eye (note Puppy eye) look.

"I can do one better guys." Tsuyu said as she gave the Net Ball to Samidare and a Heal Ball.

"Big Sis? Are you sure?" Satsuki said.

"I am baby sis." Tsuyu said as she held her Nest Ball.

The Asui's nod and tossed them thus releasing their new Pokémon.

Satsuki's Pokémon was a Wooloo.

"Wah a sheepy it's so cute kero." Satsuki said as she hugs her new Wooloo.

"_Yay a new owner." Wooloo said as she cuddled with Satsuki._

Yvonne smiles at this.

"Ok you saw your sister's new Pokémon which is a Wooloo. Samidare's is a Dwebble and yours is a Natu." Yvonne said.

Dwebble is a small, orange hermit crab-like Pokémon with large pincers. It has dark, oval-shaped eyes supported by eye stalks. It has a hook-like tail that is concealed underneath the sectioned chunk of gray rock it uses as a shell. This tail is possibly used to keep the rock in place.

"Ooo. A Hermit Crab, so cool." Samidare said as he carries Dwebble.

"_Huh he looks cool though he kinda looks like a Tympole but still cool." Dwebble said._

Tsuyu looks at her siblings and how happy they are. Then she looked at Natu.

Natu is a tiny, mostly green bird Pokémon with a nearly spherical body, and accents of red, yellow, and black. It possesses brightly colored, yellow-and-red wings with thick black stripes. The wings are small and not fully-grown, thus making it unable to fly. However, it can hop and climb tree trunks. Natu has a red crest on the top of its head, and its three-toed feet and three tail feathers are red as well. Natu also has almond-shaped eyes and a yellow beak.

"You look cute for a circle bird." Tsuyu said.

"_(You don't look bad yourself Tsu)." Natu asked telepathically._

Tsuyu eyes went wide as she heard that.

"Um did you?" Tsuyu asked as Natu flies to nest at her head.

"_(I am a Psychic/Flying type Pokémon so telepathy is expected of my kind)." _Natu thought as Tsuyu nods.

"True I guess that makes sense Natu but I'm glad to meet you." Tsuyu said with a smile.

"_(Thank you Tsu though I wonder what your parents would say about this)." _Natu thought.

"Good point in fact I wonder what the others parents would think about this." Tsuyu said as she sees her friends with their Pokémon.

"_(Well in regards to your dreams of being a Pro-Hero I can use Drill Peck to destroy granite and crack bedrock, and with my psychic powers can help out and my father was a Cramorant a Flying/Water Pokémon meaning I can dive for a while underwater)." _Natu thought while Tsuyu nods.

"Oh good you got any ideas for other Pokémon for me?" Tsuyu asked.

"_(Mostly water types due to your Skill set though I would recommend a Pokémon that knows Heal Pulse and a Ground type with Dig and maybe get the Hero Costume you thought of insulated with Wooloo wool, the Galarian Army still uses it to block bullets hell even a basic sweater can block a Sniper round)." _Natu thought as Tsuyu agrees.

"Wouldn't it shrink in water?" Tsuyu asked knowing Wools properties.

"_(That's the beauty of Wooloo wool. Its comfty, warm, nullifies bullets and its 100% water and stain proof)." _Natu said.

"…so when do we sheer Wooloo?" Tsuyu asked.

"Um why is Tsuyu talking with her Natu like she can understand it?" Denki asked as Kyoka gave him a shrug.

And after a while everyone went back to their Dorms with Tsuyu going back home to drop off her siblings. All in all it was a good day for the High School Class 1-A of UA.

And for one Shota Aizawa he was so glad to not have to teach the College portion of UA. Especially the Heroic Portion.

**Firem78910: done and done **

**Leone: I think it's cute that Tsuyu's siblings get Pokémon**

**Firem78910: yup now the next fic I do will be Zero-One Deku**

**Leone: dang you haven't touched that one in a while but I know it will be awesome Ja ne.**


	8. Tournament Start

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here and here's another chapter of My New World**

**Leone: yup yup here we go**

**Firem78910: Let's do this**

**Chapter 5**

**Tournament Start**

It was time. The Pokémon League Tournament was about to begin.

"This is the day I've waited for a long time Yami-Chan." Izuku said.

"Yup Zuzu-Kun, so do we wake up the others." Marnie said as Izuku nods.

Izuku and Marnie went to wake the others. Marnie went to wake the girls and Izuku went to wake the Boys.

**With Marnie**

Marnie opens the door to reveal that both Momo and Ochako are still sleeping.

"Really still sleeping but then again…it's time to wake up." Marnie said as she wakes up Momo.

"Oh Margaret, sorry for sleeping in." Momo said as she was rubbing her eye.

"Call me Marnie, Momo and we need to wake up Ochako." Marnie said.

Marnie Pokes Ochako's cheek. She snorts but is still asleep and notices that she has oven mitts on her hand. Marnie finds it cute and odd.

"You're wondering about the oven mitts?" Momo asked as Marnie nods.

"Yeah, they look cute though." Marnie said as she mumbled that last part.

"It's because her Quirk Zero Gravity makes anything she touches float, so she wears them to assure that her bed doesn't float." Momo said as Marnie nods.

"Ochako it's time to wake up we need to get to the Motostoke Stadium." Marnie said as Ochako wakes up while she makes a cute yawn.

"(She fucking adorable)." Marnie thought with a smile.

Marnie has an easy.

**With Izuku**

Izuku not so much.

"Ka-Chan we need to go." Izuku said.

"I heard you De- Izuku." Katsuki said as he was about to say Deku.

"He's right we need to get going." Shoto said.

"Yeah, yeah Icy-Hot I know." Katsuki said.

"Katsuki I heard-." Izuku starting to say until Katsuki interrupted him.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry." Katsuki said.

"It's ok Katsuki so did anything changed while mom and I were gone?" Izuku asked.

"A lot Izuku but the biggest thing is that to be a Pro-Hero you need to have a college degree." Katsuki said.

"Eh really." Izuku said not knowing about what happened.

"I don't know all the details but yeah Hero classes are for Uni students only." Katsuki said with a shrug.

"Well that sucks but still let's head to Motostoke stadium and get on with it." Izuku said as Katsuki nods.

They soon got ready and they went to the Stadium with the girls.

**Motostoke Stadium**

When they get there they get to the stadium they see everyone that was competing in the tournament.

An announcer looked around and clapped his hands.

"Ok, everyone that is going to participate in Tournament please step forward." The announcer said as everyone stepped forward.

"Alright then I just need to tell you guys about the uniforms numbers." The announcer said.

"Um what about it?" Hop asked.

"As of now any number ending in 69 and 420 are forbidden on the uniforms." The announcer said which made many trainers shrugs and oks.

"…Are those memes here as well?" Katsuki asked as Izuku nods.

"Wow just wow." Ochako said as she facepalmed.

"What's a meme?" Shoto asked.

Everyone just looked at Shoto as if he was buck naked.

"How the bloody fuck do ya not know what a fucking meme is." Gloria said in disbelief.

Shoto just shrugs.

"Ooookkkkkk everyone come to the counter one by one and tell me what number you want." The Announcer said.

One by one they all told them their numbers.

"96." Marnie said the announcer gave Marnie but puts it in anyway.

"I pick 777." Izuku said.

"I chose the number 13." Ochako said with a smile.

"I'll be number 1 now and forever." Katsuki said.

"Hmmm 15." Shoto said.

"196 this will be the number of journey." Hop said.

"Bullocks he wanted 169 but since the guy told him no." Gloria said with a grin.

"Damn it Gloria!" Hop shouted.

"Bloody hell Gloria." Victor said as he facepalms.

278 and 279 for my sister and me respectively. Victor said as Gloria nods.

Ok then let's get this started. The Announcer said.

**At the Opening Ceremony**

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Rose, chairman of the Pokémon League!" Rose said as he introduced in himself.

Chairman Rose is a tall and handsome tan-skinned man with black hair, green eyes, and neatly trimmed facial hair. Despite his svelte appearance. Clothing-wise, Rose has one ear pierced and usually wears a sharp gray business suit, as befits his status and wealth. His suit consists of a gray vest with numerous black buttons, a gray overcoat with a single gold button, a white shirt, and a red tie. He also wears classy gray pants that match his suit, along with a gold and black belt, pointed red and black shoes, and a gold watch.

With him is a tall and slender woman with fair skin, green eyes, and long blonde hair. She wears a long white coat, a red blouse, a black pencil skirt, sheer grey pantyhose, and matching black high heels. For accessories, she wears a black choker, hoop earrings, and a bracelet. She also has red lipstick as well as red painted fingernails.

"I know that everyone gathered here..." And everyone watching from home have all been waiting for this big moment!"

"It is my pleasure to announce that finally— the Galar region Gym Challenge will now begin! Yes, the Gym Challenge! Participants must defeat at least eight Gym Leaders... And gather at least eight Gym Badges to prove their skills as a Trainer! Only the most worthy will have the honor of challenging the greatest Champion in history!" Rose said with a grin.

"Now, I would like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves!" Rose said.

Once Rose said that 10 people started to come out.

"The first one is the fighting farmer! Here's the Grass-type expert, Milo!"

Milo is a huge, muscular young man. He has peach-colored hair, green eyes, and fair skin with some slight freckles. He wears a beige sun hat with a green brim, a white t-shirt with some multicolored triangles and the Gym Challenge and Grass-type symbols on it, green and black shorts, and matching black and green boots with a bush design. (He also wears a matching green and black glove and a Dynamax band.) To carry his PokéBalls, he has a black contraption that he sets on his hip.

Milo waves at the crowd and smiles.

"The raging wave! It's the master of Water types, Nessa!"

Nessa is a tall, slender dark-skinned girl with long blue hair and eyes. She wears a gym uniform consisting of a white crop top and shorts with blue and orange details as well as a number 049 on it. For accessories, she wears hoop earrings, two armlets, a Dynamax Band and a blue single glove on her hand. She also wears a belly chain and white and blue sandals with buoys on them.

Nessa blows a kiss at the crowd and smiles.

"The ever-burning man of fire! Here comes the Fire-type veteran, Kabu!"

Kabu is a middle-aged man with a muscular body, black eyes, and salt-and-pepper hair. He wears a red polo shirt with a fire symbol, a black and red undershirt with long sleeves, white shorts with red and black details, red socks, and shoes of the same colors. He has muscular calves. He also wears a Dynamax Band and has a white and red towel on around his neck as well a thumbless single glove.

Kabu just looks at the crowd.

"The Galar karate prodigy! Nobody's better with Fighting types than Bea!"

Bea is a slender, fit young girl with tan skin, grey eyes, and grey hair cut into a bob. She wears a skintight black bodysuit (through which the imprint of her navel and abs can be seen) and a uniform that slightly resembles a modified karate gi. It consists of a cut-off white shirt with a black collar and some designs on it, including the Fighting-type and Gym Challenge symbols. The shirt also has a black bow that sits just below Bea's bust- when she is defeated in battle, she can be seen adjusting it. To complete her uniform, Bea wears a pair of white shorts with orange and black details and the number "193" on them, along with a black and orange glove on her right hand. For accessories, Bea wears a black and orange hairband in her hair that slightly resembles rabbit ears, a Dynamax Band, and grey kneepads. She is also barefoot.

Bea looks at the crowd and does nothing.

"The silent boy of mystery! Allister, friend to Ghost types!"

Allister is a young boy with pale skin and purple eyes. His black hair is fairly short, but with a few long strands in the front and a long curved cowlick at the back. On his face is a white mask with large holes for his eyes and mouth with motifs who looks like Corsola's motifs on the sides. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved black shirt and shorts. Around the ends of the sleeves are rings of light purple — a pair on each one, and on the right sleeve is the Galar league symbol. His shirt has a purple and gold upside-down triangle on the front with a black and gold spirit-like shape in the middle. This same symbol also re-appears on his right pant leg. Around the neck of the shirt are two light purple collar folds. His shorts and shirt share a light purple dot-like pattern, and on the left pant leg are two symbols — the numbers "291" and green Xs. Extending from Allister's upper waist to his shoulders are two white suspenders, reuniting behind him in a Cursola's face intersection and on his left hand is a purple glove with black fingertips. On his feet are white and black shoes with ruffles on the top.

Allister looks at the crowd and smiles behind his mask.

"The master of a fantastic theater! It's the charming Fairy-type user, Opal!"

Opal closes her eyes, smiles and waves.

**With Momo**

"Momo was at the stands looking at the ceremony and notices Opal. She is surprised to see her again." She was holding her Ralts.

"Wait that woman, she's a gym leader." Momo said surprised at this.

"_She's the one who helped you_?" Ralts asked.

"She is Ralts I had no idea she was one of the Gym Leaders." Momo said.

**Back at the Ceremony**

"The hard-rock crusher! Please welcome the Rock-type master, Gordie! And his beloved mother the ice-cold professional! Please welcome the Ice-type master, Melony!"

Gordie is a tall and stocky young man with fair skin, beige hair with yellow highlights, and blue eyes. He wears a stylish outfit that consists of blue and black sunglasses, a brown and black jacket, and a white colored blazer with the rock-type symbol on it. He also wears grey and white shorts with a multitude of symbols and his Gym number on them, along with a contraption with which he carries his Poké Balls. Finally, he wears grey and blue shoes and has a gold necklace with a blue gemstone inset around his neck.

Gordie smirks at the crowd.

Melony is a large, plump woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and lightly painted fingernails. She has voluminous light grey hair that falls to her hips, along with a greyish-blue streak and a single unruly bang. For clothing, she wears thick clothes suitable for cold weather. Her outfit consists of a white turtleneck sweater with the ice-type and Gym Challenge symbols on it, a puffy white scarf, and a large white wool hat. She also wears blue-gray tights with white patterns and white shorts with a black design, her Gym number, and the ice-type symbol on them. To complete her outfit, she wears long white boots and a white and black glove on her right hand.

Melony hugs her son as she smiles at the crowd.

"The Rock Star of Darkness. Piers, the Dark-Type Master."

Piers smiles and waves at the crowd.

"And last but not least, the tamer of dragons... It's Raihan, the top Gym Leader!"

Raihan is a young man with a tall and slim build. He has black hair in a Mohawk, light brown skin, and cyan-colored eyes. Raihan wears a black hoodie with dark blue, orange, and tan-colored accents, the Dragon-type uniform, and dark blue/orange shoes, as well as an orange hairband. His outfit resembles his gym's type, Dragon. The hoodie has a collar that resembles the teeth of an open mouth. The sleeves end as his elbows with orange cuffs stopping at his forearms. He sports a Dynamax Band around his right wrist.

Raihan was taking selfies while waving at the crowd.

"These are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar region are proud to call our own!" Rose said as the crowd cheers.

It was at that moment the contestants started to come out to the field.

Izuku looks around and became determined to do this.

"Ok let's do this." Izuku said as he clenched his fist.

Izuku stepped forward.

**After the Ceremony**

**Bedew Drop Inn**

Marnie was annoyed it was after the Opening Ceremony the participants are given a free room at the Bedew Drop Inn.

Only to find members of Team Yell harassing the other contestants. But Victor and Hop took care of them.

As for who Team Yell was they were essentially Marnie's fan-club a fan-club that had the potential to become a soccer riot.

"God damn it all why did these idiots did what they did." Marnie said as she facepalmed.

"Well at least Victor and Hop took care of them." Izuku said with a shrug knowing Team Yell since their foundation.

"Any who at dawn the three of us will go to the Turffield." Marnie said as Izuku was stunned.

"Wait the three of us?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah Ochako wants to come with us." Marnie said.

"I'm assuming it's because she's pretty right?" Izuku said with a flat look on his face.

"Well yeah but you did admit that she was pretty." Marnie said with a smirk.

"A blind man can tell she's pretty but I guess I don't mind." Izuku said with a shrug.

"Well until we see that she can be a part of our Polyship we wait and see." Marnie said as Izuku hugs her.

"Arceus Marnie I'm the luckiest guy in the damned planet." Izuku said as Marnie kisses him.

It was a small kiss but it is full of love.

"Well then lover boy let's get some sleep alright." Marnie said as she and Izuku went to bed.

…only to sleep and not…that…yet.

**The next day**

**Dawn**

Alright then let's go girls. Izuku said as he, Marnie and Ochako prepare to leave for Turffield.

"Wow do we have to do this early?" Ochako asked.

"Oh come on Mochi Girl the Rookiedee that rises before dawn gets the first Grubin." Marnie said causing Ochako to make a confused yet cute face.

"It's this world's version of the early bird gets the worm, Ochako-san." Izuku said clarifying what Marnie meant.

"Oh thanks Izuku." Ochako said with a smile.

With that the three of them went on their way.

**Firem78910: and done also DABI IS TOYA AND TOYA IS DABI I mean it was pretty damn obvious**

**Leone: Op Fire Quirk, a massive hate boner for Endeavor and the timing of Toya's "Death" and Dabi's appearance**

**Firem78910: well any way before I go two things one Eri will be in the fic as for how spoilers and second I made a new fic and I hope it would get some reviews please any way Ja ne **


End file.
